Leave it Unspoken
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: Harry likes Ginny. Ginny likes Dean...but so does Luce. When Dean reciprocates Ginny's feelings, where will this leave the heartbroken duo?
1. Preface

Preface

"Since when do you fancy redheads?" Luce asked her eldest friend. The duo had met at a very young age, being that their fathers were close growing up, and now the two could say the same. Ever since three years of age (as far back as they could remember) they'd been inseparable.

"What's wrong with redheads?" Dean wanted to know, noting Monty's annoyed tone. The name was something he'd taken to calling her since they were seven. To put it simply, she didn't care much for her first name anymore, so he devised a new one. Calling her Montgomery (her last name) proved to be a mouthful, which is why he settled for Monty. It was a name that stuck, thanks to him. Nowadays, practically everyone called her by it (not that she minded).

"Nothing," she sighed. "I just don't understand how you could like Ginny. I mean, you've hardly spoken more than a word or two with her. You're not even in the same year for Merlin's sake," Luce went on, feeling worn down and exasperated. She didn't want him to like Weasley.

"I'll get to know her better this term," the sixteen year-old justified his feelings.

"Why don't you go get started, then?" she suggested, knowing that if she didn't get away from him soon she'd break down.

"Something wrong, Monty?" Dean knew her better than anyone and could tell instantly when something was troubling her.

"Of course not," she lied. "I just wanted to get to bed early tonight. I'm tired."

"I don't believe you," he watched her unblinkingly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Luce took a deep breath. "Nothing is wrong. Go talk to Ginny, would you? You know you want to."

"Are you sure?" he checked. Yes, he wanted to join the youngest Weasley for the last part of this Thursday evening's feast, but he wouldn't leave if his best friend was upset.

She nodded a bit too quickly, "Positive. Now go," she tried smiling reassuringly. "I'll catch up with you later."

"You're the best, Monty," he ruffled her hair and set off to find his crush.

"Right…the best," Luce muttered. She then slowly got up from the table, no longer having an appetite, and retreated to the dormitories where a long night of crying awaited her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting Harry

"Wake up, you'll be late!" Parvati shouted at her roommate the following Monday morning. She thought the girl had woken up much earlier, but was apparently wrong.

"I'm not going to classes today," Luce mumbled from underneath her comforter.

"What?" the Patil twin was shocked. Her friend never missed a single course. "Are you feeling ill? Want me to send for Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, don't," she leapt out of bed and snatched Parvati's arm before the girl could fetch said healer.

"Monty…have you been crying?" Now she was even more surprised. Luce was (emotionally) the strongest Gryffindor she knew.

"Do I ever cry, Parvati? Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, because you're face is blotchy and your eyes are quite red and puffy. All signs lead to you having been upset."

"It's just allergies," Luce laid back into her bed.

"Bullocks; don't give me that."

"Give you what, the truth?"

"Everybody cries, Monty. There's no need to be ashamed of it."

Luce sighed heavily and sat up, "Give me ten minutes, alright?"

Parvati nodded reluctantly, knowing she'd be getting nowhere with her.

"Save me a seat in Transfiguration, will you?" she asked, using everything she had to crack a smile.

"Of course," the other girl returned a smile, if only just as weak, and left the room.

…

"Mind if I sit with you at lunch today?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Well, I know you typically like to talk with Seamus."

"He's with Neville right now. Apparently they got stuck working together on some Potions project and are trying to complete it at the last minute."

"Figures," Luce chuckled, taking her seat next to Parvati within the Great Hall.

"Why aren't you with Dean?" she couldn't help but wonder aloud. The two hardly ever left the other's side. They were much like the golden trio in that regard.

It took all of her strength not to allow her mask to slip. "He wanted to eat with Ginny," she said bluntly, wanting nothing more than to leave it at that.

Parvati, who had known this girl since they were eleven, could read her expressions better than most and knew instantly that the raven haired girl wasn't happy with this. "It's probably something to do with quidditch," she tried convincing her friend. "They are both on the team this year."

Luce stabbed her portion of green beans harshly with a fork. "No offense, but I really couldn't care less, Parvati."

"Somehow, I don't believe that," her friend wanted to get to the bottom of this, "What's been troubling you lately?" as time progressed she had become more and more concerned about Luce. She'd not been acting herself all day.

"I don't want to talk about it," was the almost inaudible response she received.

"But-"

"Hey, guess what?" Padma, whom was sitting behind her twin at the Ravenclaw table, cut in.

Parvati tried not to seem irritated by this and turned around in her seat. "What?"

Luce decided to tune the sisters out as she watched Ginny and Dean interact with one another. As the redhead laughed at something he must've said, her saddened silver eyes dimmed considerably…and although she hadn't eaten supper last night, or breakfast this morning, she couldn't find it within herself to eat this meal either. Her heart ached too much.

"Something on your mind?"

She'd been so engulfed with watching her best friend that she failed to notice the boy who came to sit before her person.

"Nothing worth troubling you about," Luce responded, trying to get past the oddness of having Harry Potter talk to her. Despite being in the same year and all, they had never uttered so much as a mere syllable to each other. All that she knew about him came from books and newspaper articles.

"I doubt that," he gave her a cheeky smile.

"I do," she begged to differ.

"Why?"

"Because…what are you even doing?"

"Sorry?"

"I don't even know you and yet here you are asking what's on my mind as if we're old friends," she pointed out, trying not to sound harsh.

"I didn't know it would bother you so much," he didn't seem at all phased by her little rant.

"It doesn't," Luce defended. "Why aren't you with Hermione and that other guy?" she couldn't remember his name. There were just too many Weasley's for her to keep track.

Harry's face dropped a bit at the mention of his best mates. Ron and Hermione had been bickering so much lately that they hardly paid him any mind. The duo hadn't even noticed that he'd left his spot across from them.

Noticing his change in mood, she couldn't help but feel bad. "Look, I'm sorry," she told him sincerely.

"Don't worry about it," he brushed it off.

"If it helps, I'm not on very good terms with my friend either," she threw it out there, not really knowing why.

"Who would that be?" he inquired, genuinely curious.

Not answering, she merely peered at Dean once more who was still heavily flirting with the youngest Weasley. As he went to whisper something into her ear, Luce was sure she felt her heart finally snap in two.

Following her gaze, Harry soon realized he wouldn't need a verbal answer. He didn't need any explanation at all, really. Anyone who took a moment to piece the situation together could easily see that this girl fancied Thomas. He suspected she felt the same as he did whenever he watched Ginny in moments such as these.

"I have to go," she suddenly stood from her place.

"Wait," he stopped her, also standing up.

"Yes?" she was blinking back tears.

"Do you think we could meet up again at dinner?" Harry asked quite quickly, feeling nervous for a reason he couldn't place.

The notion caused all thoughts of Dean to temporarily fly from her mind. What reason could he possibly have for wanting to be in her company longer than necessary? She truly wasn't that great of a person, appearance or personality wise (so she personally thought, anyways).

"You don't have to answer that," he decided when she remained silent for over a minute.

"No," she stopped him, snapping out of her train of thought. "I'd like that," she reassured him. It's not like she had anything to lose by agreeing at any rate. Parvati was sure to be back with Seamus by supper and Dean…well he'd still be busy acting as if Ginny were the only other person in the world.

"Really?" he checked, wanting to be sure. He'd always been an insecure person.

She just nodded, "I'm Luce by the way," she let him know, "Luce Montgomery."

He grinned at her, noting how she no longer seemed down. "Harry," he introduced himself simply.

Despite knowing that, she acted as if she didn't. Luce knew that if the roles were reversed, she'd hate having everybody know her name and story without even speaking to her. "Harry what?"

He laughed for what felt like the first time in ages. She watched as his emerald eyes seemed to dance as he did so. "Harry Potter," he responded once he gathered himself.

"Well, it's been a pleasure," she smiled back at him. Luce hadn't done that with sincerity since Dean told her about his crush.

"Likewise," he let her know, feeling lighthearted.

Just then, they noticed the other students had begun clearing out. "I'll be seeing you then?" she asked rhetorically, acknowledging that it was time to go.

"Don't you have Potions as well?"

Feeling rather stupid, her face reddened slightly, causing her embarrassment to increase tenfold. "Right, I'd forgotten you were in there," she claimed honestly. Before today, Luce had never really paid Harry much mind. She wasn't obsessed with him like all of the other girls (and some boys) were.

Much to her pleasure, he accepted her excuse. "Want to walk together?" he offered kindly.

Luce looked around for Parvati only to find her halfway gone with Seamus already. She shook her head amusedly, "Why not?"

And with that the duo set off for class side by side.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Personal Questions

"Is Luce short for another name?" he'd asked her as they sat down in the Great Hall that evening.

She nodded whilst plopping a few spoonfuls of mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Lucinda," she made a face.

"You don't seem to care for it," Harry gathered.

"I was named after my mother," Luce stated as if it explained everything.

Piling up his own plate, he kept up with the inquisition, wanting to better know this girl. How he'd gone six years without even properly learning her name, he didn't know. Romilda Vane was another Gryffindor he never spoke with, yet he recognized her well enough. "Do you not get on well with her?" he asked, hoping that the woman in question wasn't dead. If so, he would've stricken a nerve right about now.

"You could say that," she muttered, poking and prodding at her meal as opposed to actually eating it.

Apparently, he did still manage to strike a nerve, regardless of the fact that her mum was very much alive. Luck was always on his side.

"She left my dad for a muggle musician when I was seven," Luce told him, her voice monotone. "I haven't seen her since."

"Oh…" Harry had no idea as to what he should say.

She couldn't remotely begin to fathom why she'd told him that. Dean was the only other person who knew this and that was only because they'd grown up together. It's how she got the nickname, Monty. He knew that she wouldn't want to hear anything to do with her mother for a while, so he gave her a new name of sorts. It was sweet at the time, but now she didn't want to recall anything Thomas related, including the godforsaken title. The pain she felt each time someone so much as mentioned him was almost unbearable…and to make matters worse, she couldn't simply ask everyone to stop calling her by it. No, because that would entail a long explanation as to why for more people than she cared to talk with. Harry remained the only person to call her Luce at the school. Even her professors assumed she preferred Monty and addressed her by it (aside from Snape, who held to calling her Montgomery).

"You don't have to say anything," she assured him, realizing he'd been trying to find the proper words as she was lost in her own mind the entire time.

Luce stifled a laugh when he so enthusiastically took her offer and put his attention towards eating instead.

"It's your turn," she decided moments later, bored as eating wasn't an option for her. At first, it was the heartache that was the cause for her loss of appetite. However, after thinking all day (which is never healthy) she decided that maybe if she was more attractive, Dean would fancy her. I mean, Ginny was the total package, what with her luscious flaming red hair, ocean-blue eyes, perfect figure…the list went on. So, losing all of the 'extra weight' she'd been carrying around for far too long would be the first step to becoming somewhat good looking. Luce knew she had a long road ahead of her as she was nowhere near perfect. Still, it was a start. She would be going for runs every morning and evening, along with heavily restricting what foods she ate. Being thinner would definitely gain the attention from Dean she craved (or at least this is what she chose to believe. She was already quite thin for her height in all actuality).

"My turn?" Harry appeared confused.

"Yes," she looked at him as if he were daft. "I've just shared something personal and now it's your turn to do so."

"What do you want to know?" he asked, thinking that maybe she had something in mind. Nobody had ever wanted to learn much about him other than the basics. He guessed this was because his life story had already been written in various texts across the wizarding world. Everyone assumed they knew everything they needed to. Even Hermione had more knowledge about his past than he had in his first year.

"Nothing in particular," she shrugged. Then Luce thought about it, "Maybe something that hasn't been published already," she smiled knowingly.

Harry laughed lightly at that. "That narrows the list considerably."

"I'd suspect so," she laughed a bit herself.

Digging into more of his food, he looked thoughtful as he tried to find something share worthy. "I'd like to be an auror someday," he finally said as this was something only Ron, Hermione, and a few select professors knew.

"Really?" Luce feigned surprise. Only everyone knew how talented Harry was when it came to Defense, so the desired occupation could have been predicted by anyone; even Trelawney. She couldn't be a prude, though…Not when she could see that he was honestly trying here and that he actually believed this bit of knowledge was secret.

"Yeah," he nodded, oblivious to her thought process. "I'd thought about teaching, but it didn't quite feel right."

There was something she didn't know. "Why not?" Luce inquired.

He shrugged this time, "I don't know, really. I-"

"Hey mate," Ron sat himself down beside Harry and across from Luce. "Sorry we're late," he began loading up his plate with enough food to feed his entire family.

"We wouldn't have been if you had said the incantation properly the first time," Hermione pointed out, taking a seat next to the other Gryffindor girl.

"I did," he argued, "the spell just didn't work."

The brunette's face turned several shades of red before she seemed to calm herself. "We'll discuss this later," she decided, wanting to enjoy her dinner.

"We're practicing in the morning, right?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring her decision.

He affirmed this with a nod, looking guiltily at Luce as they'd been so rudely interrupted by his friends whom had yet to even pay her any mind.

Hermione, being ever aware, caught this and corrected herself. "Sorry, Monty," she apologized to her roommate. "How are you?"

"It's fine," she reassured, wincing internally at the name change. She'd just gotten so used to being called Luce by Harry this past half hour. "And I'm alright," her pouty lips twisted into a small smile against her porcelain skin.

"Where's Dean?" the prefect pried, too curious for her own good. "Don't the two of you usually sit together?"

This slightly irked Luce. While she allowed Harry to ask a series of personal questions, when it came to ones regarding Dean, they annoyed her. "Isn't Ginny your friend?" she pointed out, having seen the two talking in the common room on more than several occasions.

"Yes," Hermione nodded slowly, "what does that have to do with anything?"

Luce pushed her plate back and threw her legs over the opposite side of the bench. Before doing so, she made sure to grab an apple for if she didn't eat something, she'd surely faint soon. "Just thought she would've mentioned how most of her time is being spent with Dean these days. So much time, in fact, that I can't seem to get a word through to him anymore."

With those bitter words, she stormed out of the Great Hall and headed for the grounds.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Immortal Magi: _This story is going to take a lot of dramatic twists and turns as it progresses, so being unsure of where it's headed is a good thing. Thank you for the review!

_Halaughingtroll: _It is sad, but I enjoy writing it because I went through nearly the exact same thing at one point in my life. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

_Just Another Aceves: _I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I promise to always update as soon as I'm able. Thank you for taking the time to review!

_Colors of the World: _It really is heartbreaking. I've found writing about this type of situation not to be too difficult as I'd gone through something quite similar once...but that's beside the point. Thank you for reviewing! Seeing that you find this story magical made my day. For a Potter fic, that's the best compliment anyone can get.

_ariarox17: _I'm incredibly happy that you're loving the story so far. I hope you continue to as it goes on. Thank you for the review! I'll update again as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: See Me

**Warning**: self-harm mentioned ahead.

Lucinda relapsed that night. She'd gone back to self harming. The last time she even so much as touched a loose razor blade had been three years ago when her mum forgot to call on her birthday. It was an outlet she referred to only when she was utterly depressed…saddened to the point where she felt numb and hopeless inside. All she had in this world was once just her parents. With no siblings or outside family members intact, there had been nobody else.

It was after her mother had all but deserted the family that Luce turned to Dean. He was the one who got her to recover and quit with the destructive behavior.

…But now even he was gone, and with her father miles away…well, the cuts upon her wrists were still stinging as a result of her loneliness. She simply couldn't get over feeling insignificant. For her mother and best friend to leave her, Luce felt as if she would never be good enough for anybody to stick around. Even her dad would eventually break away. Her grades were nothing to be proud of…she had zero talent in her eyes and was this gigantic mess of a person from the inside out. Who would possibly want to be around her?

"Couldn't sleep?"

Not expecting anyone to be up this late, Luce jumped up from her seat in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace in surprise.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she clutched her chest, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Sorry," Harry smiled sheepishly. He watched as the girl fiddled with the cloth covering her arms in an uncomfortable fashion. She looked a lot how he felt these days: Worn down by a rollercoaster of emotions. "Are you feeling okay?" he genuinely wanted to know.

She looked up with slightly wide eyes. It was then that Harry noticed their color. They looked like quarters: large, round, and a bright grey (almost silver) color.

Luce tucked away several black locks of hair covering her face; thinking about how desperately she needed a haircut as the curly mane nearly reached her naval. Luna might still have her beat in length, but it simply wasn't her style.

"Hello?" Harry waved a hand in front of her face, wondering why she'd zoned out all of a sudden.

She shook herself, trying to refocus. Her mind was all over the place tonight. "I'm fine, Harry. Thanks," Luce reassured unconvincingly.

He didn't buy it for a second. Her voice had been a lot like Hermione's whenever she was upset or stressed over something. Recognizing this, he knew better than to believe the lie. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong," he told her, "but I do know that you aren't telling the truth."

Immediately, Luce became defensive. She wasn't one to go around sharing her feelings or letting anyone know how she felt…Yet Harry, for whatever reason, somehow had the ability to see through her façade; and quite frankly, it bothered her to no end. While she disliked the morals Malfoy stood for, she'd always appreciated his ability to mask his emotions. It was something she'd been working on achieving since her mother left all those years ago. So, for this boy to just come along and see past her own mask (something even Dean could rarely do) had instantly put her on edge.

"I don't recall having taken any veritaserum," she crossed her arms, "so whether or not I'm being truthful is not something you can correctly determine," Luce narrowed her eyes now, challenging him.

"I don't need a potion to see that you're clearly upset over something," he countered, his voice calm. Harry wasn't too surprised by her sudden change in mood as he often reacted the same way whenever Ron or Hermione pestered him too much about how he was fairing.

"How would you know what I am or am not feeling?" she continued arguing, "You hardly know me."

"You're right," he agreed, "sorry I bothered you," Harry turned away, a bit annoyed. He wondered how his friends tolerated him when he behaved as she was. It was incredibly frustrating.

Luce sighed. She hadn't meant to come off so harshly. "Harry, wait," she called out for him as he started walking towards the fat lady's portrait.

"What?" he asked, still a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I haven't been having the best year so far and it wasn't fair for me to take my anger out on you," Luce continued. She had become quite good at apologies, what with her occasional random outbursts that were caused by bottling up her emotions for so long.

Harry's aggravation faded at her words, knowing what it felt like to be in her shoes, "It's fine," he convinced her.

However, Luce still felt guilty. "Where are you going?" she inquired, wanting to change the topic.

"For a walk," he replied simply.

"It's after curfew," she pointed out.

Harry only shrugged his shoulders, not caring much about the time. He often went out for walks at this hour in spite of it.

"Do you always disobey the rules?" Luce questioned, amused.

"No," he grinned, "I sleep sometimes."

"Mind if I join you?" she inquired boldly. Being alone wasn't something she desired given the circumstances. It wasn't as if a long, good nights worth of sleep awaited her anyways.

"Not at all," he replied honestly. It had been ages since someone had tagged along with him at this hour. He missed the company.

Luce smiled for the first time in hours and followed Harry through the portrait hole.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_anon: _I'm glad you do! Hopefully you will continue to. Thank you for reviewing!

_BlueRose22:_ I will always update as soon as I'm able. I don't want to rush the chapters and have them be no good, you know? I enjoy writing stories that people can relate to and this topic hasn't been touched enough in my opinion. Anyways, thank you for the review!

_Colors of the World: _Your review gave me a lot to think about, which is an awesome thing. So, am I not capturing Hermione as well as I should be? Harry hasn't been too difficult as he is basically an understanding, caring, yet overwhelmed and slightly confused teenager. I'll keep writing to the best of my abilities. I'm sorry if the wait is too long, I just feel like it's better to take my time and post good chapters than do the opposite. Still, thank you for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Burning Touches

"I didn't realize it'd be so cold out here," the girl complained five minutes into their walk, shivering.

"Sorry," he apologized as if he controlled the castle's temperature.

"It's not your fault," Luce laughed, her arms folded firmly across her chest in an effort to heat up.

"Still…" Harry drifted off. "Do you want to head back?" he stopped.

"No," she shook her head, "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now keep up. If we quit moving it'll only make me colder," she informed him, a smile playing on her lips. Luce didn't know why, but being out in the halls with him tonight made her feel somewhat free.

He smiled back, no longer feeling guilt ridden. "Okay, okay, sorry," he picked up his pace in order to get back up to her side.

"Want to play twenty questions?" she asked as they continued striding quietly down the corridors.

"What's that?"

"A muggle game," Luce explained. "You've never heard of it?"

Harry simply shook his head.

"Well, basically, we just take turns asking a series of questions until each of us has asked the other twenty of them."

"That's it?"

"There is a catch…"

"What's that?"

"You have to be entirely truthful. No lying, Potter," she told him, her voice sounding light and soothing in Harry's opinion.

"I'd never," he chuckled, having a good time already.

"You first then," Luce decided.

"I can ask you anything?" he checked, uncertain.

"Anything at all," she replied, "it can be something stupidly simple or deeply personal."

"And you have to answer?"

"No matter what," she confirmed.

"Alright then," he looked thoughtful. "What's your favorite color?"

"So, we're starting off with stupidly simple?" she smirked, "Okay then, let me think…" a moment surpassed them before she concluded that her favorite color was coral.

"Interesting," he said, having been expecting a more common answer like red or blue. "Your turn," he reminded her.

"Mmm…" she took a minute, "Do you fancy anyone?" Luce opted for catching him off guard rather than waste her questions with fluff.

He didn't seem at all surprised, though. "You could say that," Harry confessed, a grim expression overshadowing his previously happy one.

"Could you be more specific?" she asked kindly.

He sighed, "She likes someone else."

"Ah," Luce could instantly relate. "I see…"

"What about you?"

"What about me?" she teased, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Do you fancy anyone?" he asked, smiling once more.

"My answer is the same as yours, I'm afraid," she breathed out heavily, her heart sinking slightly.

"Is he anyone I know?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I'll give you three guesses," Luce told him, not sure why.

"Dean," he didn't even try acting as if he didn't know. He'd seen the way she looked at him earlier.

She stopped in her tracks, her head hastily snapping around to face his. "How'd you know?"

"I sort of saw you watching him earlier," he admitted awkwardly.

"So," she cleverly put two and two together, "its Ginny."

"What makes you think that?" Harry questioned a bit defensively.

"You only would've noticed my eying him if you were gazing at her," she pointed out, "and your response just now was all the confirmation I needed."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he had been about to fight against Luce's comment until she nearly tripped over her own feet.

She nodded wearily, "I'm just clumsy."

Harry watched as his companion staggered a bit more before speaking again. "Maybe we should go back to the tower."

"Why?" Luce didn't want to appear weak. Yes, she was feeling incredibly dizzy all of a sudden, but refused to go back to being alone…Lying in bed whilst staring up at the dark ceiling, lost in depressing thoughts for hours on end hardly appealed to her.

"I'm tired," he feigned a yawn. Harry felt that the girl wouldn't take well to him saying that she appeared out of it and in dire need of rest. He was beginning to learn more about her and therefore could say he at least knew this much.

"If you want to go then go," Luce was starting to get aggravated with his persistence.

"Join me," he pried, concerned for her. She looked as if she'd faint any moment now.

Luce took a deep breath, wishing only now that she would have eaten more within the past two days. Her hands were beginning to shake from not getting their needed nutrients. Maybe sleep would remedy that.

"Fine," she relented before turning around. "I need to be up early anyways."

As Harry walked beside her, he couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"I run in the mornings," Luce somewhat lied. She'd never really exercised and was only planning to start doing so tomorrow.

"Every morning?" he inquired curiously.

"Just about," she blinked hard to fight the dizziness. "It does wonders for burning off stress."

"Like quidditch," Harry said, always practicing the sport whenever he was feeling overwhelmed.

"Essentially," Luce told him, inwardly thinking that it did nothing for actual weight loss. Sitting on a broom hardly burned many calories.

"Maybe I'll go with you sometime," he put it out there, albeit nonchalantly.

"Feel free," she offered casually, despite feeling a bit hopeful. Company was something Luce needed desperately these days.

"We don't have classes tomorrow," Harry stated somewhat randomly.

"Your point is?" she tried not to come off sounding rude.

"If I were to join you then, I wouldn't be tired later."

"Well, you would," Luce couldn't help but to correct him, "You just wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep during History of Magic or anything."

"Running wouldn't make a difference when it comes to Professor Binns," Harry grinned cheekily. "I'd fall asleep either way," he admitted not at all sheepishly.

"Such a slacker," she shook her head, feigning disappointment.

"And you manage to concentrate in there?" he asked her, not believing that he was the only incoherent person in that room.

Luce was about to answer him when she stumbled for yet another time that night. Harry, thinking quickly, used his speedy reflexes and grabbed her wrists to keep her from falling.

"Ouch!" she pulled out of his grasp after he'd balanced her.

At her screech, he'd jumped back in surprise. "What is it?" he asked, completely confused.

"Nothing," Luce lied, gently rubbing the marred skin through her pajama sleeve in a lame attempt to sooth the pain. It burned like no other. "I'm going to finish the journey back on my own, alright?" she said only to let him know. It hadn't been a question.

Before Harry could stop her, Luce took off quickly, using everything that she had within her not to lose her breath.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Colors of the World: _Thank you so much! A lot of people tend to shy away from harsh topics such as these, but it's more common than anyone knows and should be discussed. Hermione always confused me when it came to capturing her as a character. She varies quite a bit in personality between films. I'll just continue doing my best. Hopefully this will continue living up to your expectations!

_TheFawningCow: _I'm glad that you think so! I'll always update as soon as I can. Thank you for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Only Teardrops

By the next morning, Luce had reached a decision. She'd be eating from this point on, no matter how she felt. The headaches, dizziness, fatigue, and the feeling of being completely out of energy, was not something she wanted to undergo again anytime soon. Yes, she was well aware that quite a few girls her age suffered from eating disorders and handled the symptoms differently, because having any form of disorder is not a choice. Others had learned to adapt out of force. Luce was not one of those people. She wanted to lose weight, yes, but couldn't go about it the way she had initially tried to.

So, she'd diet. No, she didn't need to...but Luce didn't see that. All she saw when she looked in the mirror was imperfection. Running, restricting, and fixing her overall appearance, were her main goals at this point. She'd catch Dean's attention soon…if not, hopefully he would at least see just what he was missing.

"You're up early."

Luce turned to see Parvati making her way down the stairs leading into the girl's dormitory.

"I went for a run," she enlightened the girl, her train of thought now broken.

"Alone?"

"Yes," Luce nodded, trying to keep her face straight despite feeling incredibly disappointed on the inside. Harry hadn't joined her, not that she should've really held her breath. She probably scared him away last night with her odd behavior.

Parvati sat beside her friend upon the scarlet couch. "Keep trying all you want, but it will never work," she told Luce, her eyes shining in a serious fashion.

"What won't work, exactly?" she couldn't have felt more lost.

"Hiding," the Patil twin said simply. "You keep trying to hide what you're truly feeling and you think that you're successful at doing so, but you really aren't."

Luce's heart sank. Was she honestly that easy to read?

"It's not a bad thing," Parvati reassured her. "It just means that you're a terrible liar," she smirked a bit.

Fiddling with the cloth covering her wrists, Luce knew she wasn't as bad as she was saying.

"You know that I'm here for you, right?" the dark brown eyes that were once so serious were now filled with sincere concern. "You can always talk to me."

Luce couldn't help but to feel a bit bad. She'd been failing at her friendships lately.

"Parvati, I-" she'd gone to apologize when a certain sixteen year old boy entered the room, "have to go," she got up from her place upon the couch quickly.

"Monty?" she had been but a mere foot or two from the portrait hole when he had called out for her.

Feeling uncomfortable and out of place, Parvati gave her friend a semi-encouraging smile and left the common room.

"Hey," Dean walked over to Luce after realizing that she wouldn't be heading towards him any time soon.

"Hi," she greeted him awkwardly, her eyes downcast.

"Sorry I haven't been around much lately," he hastily apologized. "I've been with Ginny and-"

"Its fine," Luce's silver orbs glazed over a bit at the mention of Weasley.

Dean knew that it wasn't. "How about we spend the day together? Just you and me," he wanted to make up for the days he hadn't been there for his closest friend.

"You don't have to," she told him somewhat tersely, her eyes meeting his for the first time that day. Luce wouldn't tolerate a pity date.

"I want to," he reassured her, a warm smile playing on his lips. "I miss my best mate," Dean went to grab her hand unsuccessfully as she'd snatched it away before he had the chance.

"I can't," she lied. Hearing him refer to her as 'mate' had immediately put an end to this conversation. Luce was only so strong. "I have a lot of studying to do," she threw the excuse out there as convincingly as she could.

"Oh," Dean's happy expression fell from his face. He recognized a lie for what it was, but kept from commenting on it. After practically ignoring Luce for the past couple of days, he couldn't help but to feel as if he sort of deserved this much. "Maybe another time, then?" he still didn't want to lose her.

"Sure," Luce nodded a bit too fast.

"Alright," Dean looked about the room for a moment, lamely attempting to avoid her gaze. "I'll be seeing you, Monty," he finally decided it'd be best to simply leave.

"Okay," she nodded again, watching as the boy did so.

As soon as the common room was empty, Luce allowed the tears to fall.

"Hey," a voice made her instantly regret that decision. She wiped them away furiously.

"What?" she snapped, turning to face whoever had spoken.

"It's just me," the Gryffindor thought saying so would make the situation better.

It had, but only to an extent.

"I take it you heard?" Luce asked somewhat bitterly. She was relieved to know that it wasn't a random student who had witnessed her moment of weakness.

Harry decided against lying. "I didn't mean to," he walked closer to her. "We don't have to talk about it," he reassured the upset girl.

"I'd appreciate that," Luce sighed, no longer caring what he'd heard or seen so long as he wouldn't press the topic.

"Sorry I didn't join you this morning," he said once he'd reached her. "You left last night before we had the chance to set a time," Harry reminded her, referring to the run Luce had gone on alone earlier.

Feeling better now that she was aware of the real reason as to why he hadn't accompanied her, she merely shook her head, "No, it's my fault. Don't apologize." Luce felt genuinely guilty for leaving in the fashion she had yesterday.

"What time did you go today?"

"Around five, why?" she eyed him curiously.

"I'll be there tomorrow," he informed Luce, her expression lightening afterwards.

"Are you sure?" she checked, not wanting him to feel obligated.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. He enjoyed her company and wanted to continue getting to know her.

"I look forward to it then," Luce couldn't refrain from smiling back at him. She liked how he was able to take her mind off things.

"Have you been to breakfast yet?" he inquired, choosing not to question her about last night just yet.

Having only consumed a peach this morning, Luce shook her head, forgetting about her desire to shed a few extra pounds. Being around Harry made her feel significant enough, to the point where she often didn't think about her insecurities.

"Want to go together?" he offered. It wasn't like Ron would be waking soon, at any rate. That and he would rather eat in the company someone who wasn't constantly bickering with someone else.

"Well, since you're asking," Luce began returning to her more confident, sarcastic self. She strode over to the portrait hole, awaiting her companion.

Not hesitating to join her, Harry's grin grew in size as they left the tower together.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_Colors of the World: _I didn't want Luce's and Harry's relationship to grow too fast, because that simply wouldn't be realistic. I want them to gradually begin trusting each other. Given their pasts and current situation, it won't be exceedingly long before they start to confide in the other. Anyways, I'm glad you like the story so far. Thank you for reviewing! Oh, and I'm really sorry for the wait. It looks like I have a busy summer ahead of me. I'll still write and post the moment I'm able to!

_anon: _It wouldn't make much sense if it were love at first sight, would it? I don't want their relationship to move too fast or slow, but rather realistically. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I apologize for the wait. Thank you for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Until Next Time

After sitting and conversing throughout breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry and Luce decided to take a stroll around the grounds of Hogwarts, not having any other plans for the weekend.

"Harry?"

It had been silent between the two at first, but Luce couldn't help but to ask the question that had been on the forefront of her mind since they'd eaten.

"Yeah?" he looked at her curiously, having previously been eying the lake.

"How did you get those scars?" she desired to know, inwardly wondering if they shared the same problem.

Harry looked at his hand for a moment, reflecting back to the morbid memory.

Noticing the grim expression that had fallen upon his face, she back tracked, "You don't have to answer that. I shouldn't have asked," Luce apologized. The question was clearly too personal.

"No, its fine," he reassured her. It had been his choice. Not placing any glamour charms to hide them would inevitably lead to questions at some point. "Detention with Umbridge," Harry stated a bit too simply, not wishing to reminisce too much.

"Oh, the blood-quill," Luce blurted before thinking. She was often relentlessly blunt and honest whenever she wasn't trying to hide something.

Harry stopped walking and faced her, "Did you have detentions with her last year?" he inquired, thinking that to be the only logical explanation.

"Not exactly," she began, also standing still now. "My father works at the Ministry," Luce explained before he asked for her to. "He read up on her files after what took place last year, wanting to be sure that I would be safe in her presence," she smiled at that, thinking of her way too overprotective father. "He almost pulled me out of school after reading so many articles about her in the Prophet. He didn't like how controlling and fake she seemed."

He understood how she knew now and began walking again. "A lot of people had a hard time coming back last year," Harry spoke with a guilt-ridden tone.

Luce kept up beside him, "I heard," she nodded, remembering how Parvati and Padma barely convinced their parents to let them return that year. She also read the Prophet, despite her own personal preference not to. Her father thought it best to stay informed, even if the articles were completely over-dramatized and not always entirely true. "That's not the reason my father was leery, though."

"He didn't believe what they were writing?" Harry scrunched his brows in slight confusion. No one took his side other than a select few. Even Mrs. Weasley had her doubts at one point.

"Yes and no," she replied, trying to figure out how she could best explain this.

Harry remained quiet while she thought, feeling that she would go on eventually.

"You see," Luce started carefully, "as an auror, he can't defy the Ministry. Not entirely," she was searching the sky as if reading her sentences from it, when in reality, she didn't want to meet Harry's gaze just yet. "He has a certain reputation to uphold in order to maintain his job. So, while it may seem like he agreed with Fudge at work," she spoke of the old Minister's name with distaste, "at home, he was just as much of a believer in you as I was," Luce finished, chancing a glance at him now.

Harry found that he was beginning to like this girl more and more as time went on. She was full of surprises and had, so far, been completely unlike anyone else he'd ever come across. "He sounds like another auror I know," he smiled.

"Which one?" she asked, "There are quite a few like my father. You'd be surprised," Luce smiled back, holding back a laugh at the bewildered look Harry was now wearing.

"I was thinking about Tonks," he told her honestly. Moody defied whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted, so he couldn't count; and he hardly knew much about Kingsley to speak on the man's behalf.

"Oh, Nymphadora?" she shook her head, "That auror has given my dad quite a bit of grief."

"How?" he was still curious about her last statement, but made a mental note to get back to it later.

Luce directed her silver orbs at Harry's emerald ones for a moment before replying, "She's young and new," she explained, "the youngest the academy has had, as far as I know," Luce added. "Working with her, according to my father, has proved somewhat of a challenge not only for that reason, but because she's apparently clumsy as well. From what I've been told, she always manages to find something to knock or fall over."

Harry chuckled at that, thinking back to the time she'd tripped over the umbrella stand in Grimmauld Place. "It's true," he confirmed, "but I don't think it's intentional."

"You know her?" Luce wondered aloud.

"We've met," Harry sheepishly elaborated, not sure if he should go into much detail about that.

While she'd been able to forget whenever she was with him, Luce reminded herself now of Harry's status in this world and put the pieces together. Of course he'd have special acquaintances such as Tonks. It was for his safety.

"Well, my dad never seems genuinely upset with her. I think she simply frustrates him sometimes," Luce didn't want him to think that her father had a grudge against a person who had been nothing short of helpful in his life.

"That's understandable," Harry nodded, the smile returning to his face.

"Back to what I was saying earlier, Luce continued, aware that he still wanted to know, "Kingsley is the other auror I had in mind."

He'd guessed, but couldn't quite assume as much due to not really knowing the man. "Your dad knows him?" Harry was sincerely curious.

"Oh, yeah," Luce's smile grew considerably. "They were great friends back in school. Unfortunately, they don't see much of each other at work because of their different positions as aurors, but Mr. Shacklebolt stops by the house whenever he gets the chance," she informed him, using the name she used to call Kingsley when she was just a child.

"I would never have guessed," Harry spoke truthfully, somewhat in awe of everything he was learning about Luce today.

"Well, it's not exactly a matter I go around bragging about," Luce carried on sarcastically.

"Why not?" he joined in, finding her mood addictive, "you'd be famous if the others knew," Harry grinned cheekily.

"I don't know," her eyes sparkled in amusement, "I guess I'm just not as into fame as you are," she smirked at him playfully.

"Are you sure?" Harry countered, "I mean, why else would you be seen spending so much time around me?" he joked with her.

"You confronted me, remember?" Luce laughed, having won this little tit for tat.

He sighed, having been enjoying himself. "I'll let you have this one," Harry told her as if he had that choice.

"Let me?" she shook her head, "I beat you fair and square, Potter."

"Fine," he relented, his tone light hearted, "Until next time."

Luce nodded, feeling genuinely good for the first time this year, "Until next time."

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_ALPHAQ69: _I try not to focus on Harry's POV too much because it's all pretty much explained in J.K Rowling's Half Blood Prince. I thought it'd be nice to have a different perspective on it, however, I'll put more of his POV in the story from now on. Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad that you like the story.

_Colors of the World: _This is by far the best review I've ever recieved on any story. Honestly, you've made my month. The fact that you can put yourself into the shoes of a character I created is the best feeling. I feel like I've accomplished something great, so thank you for telling me. I posted this chapter sooner than I thought I'd be able to with you in mind. I really hope you're still enjoyinig it! Oh, and I'll try to have some Harry POV moments in the future. Thanks again for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Sharing Secrets

Two weeks had passed since Luce's last encounter with Dean. While it had saddened her to know that she was gradually losing her best friend as the days carried on, having Harry by her side kept her from dwelling on that fact. Luce wanted nothing more than for Dean to be happy. From the times she'd come across the two together, she could tell that he was nothing but with Ginny. Yes, there were still times where Luce wished she could be in the youngest Weasley's place, but knew that it would most likely never happen. Thanks to Harry, she was now starting to accept that.

Thinking of him now, Luce realized that he hadn't been pining after his crush nearly as much, also. It seemed that their newly found friendship was the best thing that could've happened for each of them this year.

"Ready to head down for breakfast?" said boy asked, making his way into the Gryffindor common room.

Luce had been waiting for him as she did each morning now. "I am," she smiled at Harry's tousled hair. It was always so much worse when he'd just woken up. "Will Ron and Hermione be joining us?" she checked as the two accompanied them from time to time.

"I don't think so," he told her, "Ron's still asleep and Hermione went to the library late last night."

She nodded, "Parvati left early to meet with her sister. They wanted to owl their parents today."

"Is everything okay?" Harry felt the need to make sure.

"Everything's fine," Luce reassured, "they just wanted to be certain that they were heading home for the winter holiday," she further explained.

"Oh," he understood now. "Will you be going home?"

Luce strode over the portrait hole, feeling it best to walk and talk on their way to the Great Hall as she was feeling hungrier after her run this morning. Harry hadn't joined her due to procrastinating on his potion's essay. "I should be," she waited for him to join her. "Will you?"

Exiting the common room now, he decided to be more open with the girl he now considered a trustworthy and reliable friend. "I don't care for home much," Harry stated, frowning a bit.

Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her, she pried, "Why not?"

Harry was used to it, however, as she hardly evaded whatever point she was trying to get to. He liked that about her. "I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin," he began, not sure if she knew that. "They're muggles who don't care for magic much," he put it lightly.

"You don't have to go any further," Luce interrupted him as they were about to descend the last flight of stairs as they had taken a shortcut, "My mum was the same, believe it or not."

"She wasn't a witch?" the two hadn't talked about Luce's family in depth, which left Harry confused now.

"Nope," she shook her head, taking a seat within the Great Hall.

He sat beside her before continuing his inquisition, "Why'd she stay with your dad if she didn't like magic?"

Luce sighed, knowing that she should be just as honest with him as he had been with her. They had arrived at that point in their relationship. It was time to reveal some secrets now. "Well," she reached for some toast, "my father didn't tell her until after I was born."

Harry stared at her for a moment before doing the same, "Really?"

"I think he was going to tell her at some point, but discovered her lack of passion for magic after he'd already fallen in love with her," Luce stood up for her father in a non-defensive fashion. "He didn't want to lose her, so he kept half of whom he was a secret."

"Is that why she left?" he'd solved this riddle of sorts after thinking back to what Luce had told him the first day they had met.

Despite sharing this grim information with Harry, she couldn't fight the smile the creeped onto her face after realizing that her blunt ways were starting rubbing off on him. Luce merely nodded.

Harry hadn't noticed the small smile or nod of affirmation as he'd been filling his goblet with pumpkin juice. He took the silence as a yes within itself. "How'd she find out?" he was still curious.

"When I started having bouts of accidental magic," Luce enlightened him, her expression somewhat haunted now. She felt as if she were the one to blame for her father losing the love of his life.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry could tell what she was thinking. Since they met, he'd been able to read her eyes like the orbs were her own personal diaries.

"How isn't it?" she simply couldn't believe him. Luce averted her eyes and held them downcast.

"It was your father's decision not to tell her about his magic and it was your mum's decision to leave," he told her, lifting her chin gently so that she could see the honesty shining from his own eyes.

"I suppose you're right," Luce managed a weak smile. It was nice having someone who was willing to cheer her up whenever she was feeling down that wasn't the persistent, sometimes annoyingly so, Parvati.

Harry was about to smile back and say something sarcastic to lift her spirits even more, when he noticed something he wished he hadn't. When Luce had used her hand to brush some hair from her face, the sleeve of her robe fell slightly, revealing what lied underneath.

"Luce," he began slowly, unsure of how he should approach the topic. Harry didn't want to leave a matter this serious be.

"What?" her eyes widened at the slight fear Harry's tone held. It seeped into her skin, making her uneasy.

He repeated the same question she'd asked him a few weeks back.

"How did you get those scars?"

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Colors of the World: _I wanted a few moments where the duo could just be two normal teens without their pasts haunting each of them. Harry and Luce provide good distractions for one another, which is an important note in my story that I hope becomes clear. At the same time, however, I don't want for their friendship to escalade too quickly. Does that make any sense? Anyways, thank you again for making me smile with your amazing reviews!

_justsumwhitedude: _I'm happy that you're enjoying the story so far! Oh, and her name is pronounced like 'loose'. Thank you for reviewing!

_ALPHAQ69: _I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope that you enjoyed this one just as much. Thank you for reviewing again!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Unexpected Acceptance

As if it were even possible, Luce's eyes widened even more, the silver color within them shifting to a dull grey.

"I had this cat," she wanted to lie so badly, but found it impossible when Harry caught on and looked hurt by her even starting to. Luce inwardly cursed herself for forgetting the glamour charms this morning. "I think you can figure it out," she told him simply. Yes, Luce opted not to get angry or continue trying to deceive him, but that hardly meant she was ready to open up about her dark past entirely.

While Harry's heart had broken slightly at this discovery, he refused to judge her for it. The scars were old, he'd noticed, and he planned to keep it that way.

"You're flying with me," he decided. Whenever he was feeling emotions that were too strong for him to deal with, he vented by flying. It was a safer, healthier alternative that he knew would help Luce as well.

"Pardon?" she couldn't have felt more confused. Luce expected for him to get upset or shy away from her after today, but here he was, doing something she wasn't quite sure of yet.

Harry grabbed two apples and stood from his seat, "Come on," he motioned for her to follow him.

Even more confused, Luce did as he'd instructed and trailed after the other Gryffindor as he walked to the broom cupboard, a determined look upon his face.

"What are we doing?" she asked when Harry handed her an apple and a broom.

"Finishing breakfast," he grinned, being a bit sarcastic with her now.

"You know what I mean, Potter," Luce narrowed her eyes at him, wondering just where he was going with this.

"Look," Harry sighed, "Whenever I'm stressed, I fly," he explained. "It keeps my mind off things."

"And you think it will help me?" she eyed the old broom with uncertainty.

Harry smiled again, "Only one way to find out."

…

After flying around the quidditch field for about an hour, the duo landed and took to sitting in the stands.

"Thank you," Luce spoke quietly, which caught Harry off guard. She was never timid around him.

"For what?" he wasn't catching on.

"Most people don't understand these sorts of things," she enlightened him, speaking of her history with self harm. "They get angry, scared, confused, or all of the above," Luce said this with much sadness laced into her voice. "You were none of those things," her tone shifted into a lighter one, "Why not?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I just wanted to help you," he told her truthfully as that was the first explanation that had come to mind.

"You can't always be the hero, Harry," Luce told him, feeling bitter now. She was beginning to think that she was just another damsel that he wanted to save due to his well known hero complex.

"It isn't like that," he quickly reassured her, still able to read her as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Luce looked at him, stuck between the choice of believing him or not. "What is it like, then?"

"I care about you and don't want to see you hurt," he spoke at such a fast pace that Luce couldn't be sure that she'd heard him correctly.

"Harry-" she was about to tell him that she understood that now and to relax a bit when other voices could be heard on the field in front of them.

"Of course," Luce took a deep breath, feeling defeated as she watched Dean and Ginny mount their brooms.

"Quidditch practicing," Harry wore the same expression that she did, but came to his senses sooner. "Let's get back inside," he suggested the idea to her.

Luce only nodded in response and stood from her seat.

"Hey, Monty!" she looked up towards the sky to see her old friend waving happily at her. "Want to join us?" he offered kindly.

Wondering why he was speaking to her now when they hadn't interacted in weeks, Luce couldn't find it within herself to respond.

"We just finished, actually, so we're heading inside," she heard Harry call back.

Luce was surprised for all but a moment before she felt greatly appreciative.

"Oh," Dean sounded similar to how she felt earlier.

"Another time, then?" the redhead beside him asked. Harry was her friend and she didn't want there to be any tension between them.

"Sure," he told her, no longer feeling like he used to whenever he saw the couple together. Having Luce next to him kept those feelings away.

"Thanks," said girl smiled at him once they left the pitch.

"You keep saying that," Harry pointed out teasingly.

"Only because you keep giving me reasons to," Luce countered him as she always did, this time with a gentler smile across her face.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_ALPHAQ69: _So sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm glad you liked the chapter, though. Thank you for reviewing again!

_justsumwhitedude: _Another short chapter, I'm afraid. Sorry about that. I'll try having the next one be longer, okay? I hope you enjoyed this one, nevertheless. Thank you for reviewing!

_Colors of the World:_ I updated as soon as I could! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you. Did it at least live up to your expectations? Thank you for all of your reviews! They never fail to put a smile on my face.

_Snipe Hunter 98_: I'm very pleased that you do! Thank you for the review!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Shifting Staircases

The next morning was the last Harry and Luce, along with everyone else, were going to encounter at Hogwarts before winter holiday would officially begin. Within twenty-four hours, students would be boarding the Express, excited to be heading home.

"Having trouble keeping up, Potter?" Luce jogged backwards, smirking at the struggling teen before her.

Harry paused, causing the other Gryffindor to follow suit. He kept panting, much to Luce's amusement, until he was able to catch his breath and form a proper response.

"I haven't been running for as long as you have," he defended himself, still fighting to maintain a stable breathing pattern.

"Excuses, excuses," Luce mused, her smirk keeping its place across her porcelain face.

"Alright," Harry decided, "I'll give you land, but you can't deny that I'm better in the air, Lu," he put the peace offering out there, using her newly devised nickname.

Her playful smile shifted into a sweeter one upon hearing the new title, "Fine," she chose not to comment on it, fearing she'd embarrass him otherwise, "I'll let you have it for now," Luce retreated back into her previously witty state.

Harry merely shook his head, a grin threatening to crack his serious mask, "You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

Luce simply shrugged in response and set off running once more.

"Last word and action, apparently," he muttered to himself before amusedly setting off for the girl.

…

Once the two finished with their morning run, Harry and Luce made way for the tower, each in desperate need for a rinse.

"Harry?" she broke the newfound silence that had formed upon beginning their trek up the Grand Staircase.

He looked at her curiously seconds before replying, "Yeah?"

Making this twice since the duo had become friends, Luce turned timid with Harry.

"What is it?" he inquired, quickly catching on as her body language had changed drastically.

Fiddling with the hem of her sleeve whilst focusing on not losing her balance upon the steps below her feet, Luce spit it out. "Look," she began nervously, "I know we only started talking two months ago," she carried on, her heart rate increasing by the millisecond, "but I was wondering if you'd like to come by my place this holiday," Luce finished, subconsciously refusing to breathe until he answered her.

Caught off guard, Harry ceased walking, unknowingly putting his companion into a state of panic.

"I shouldn't have asked," Luce started her hurriedly-spoken rant. "We really aren't that close yet," she kept on when he remained quiet, "to be visiting each other's homes, that is, and I-"

"I'd like that," he chose to cut her off before she passed out from a severe lack of air supply making its way into her lungs.

Luce blanched, "Really?"

Harry nodded, "I was planning on visiting the Burrow, but thinking about that idea now, it really wouldn't make much sense to go. Things are still a bit…" he trailed off, unsure of how to phrase what he was trying to say.

"Awkward?" she supplied, referring to the relationship between him and the youngest Weasley.

He was about to confirm that when the staircase shifted unexpectedly and lurched Luce towards the railing.

Bracing herself for the worst, Luce was surprised when she didn't feel herself falling moments later.

"Are you okay?" Harry breathed out, his arms wrapped securely around her waste from behind.

Opening her previously tightly shut eyes, she let out a sigh of relief upon realizing she was safe.

"I'm fine," Luce reassured, slowly turning around to face Harry. "Thanks for that," she blushed once their all too close faces finally met.

After his own face heated up considerably, he released the now unnecessary hold he had on her.

"Don't mention it," Harry managed a weak smile that Luce had barely been able to return herself.

"So, where do you think this leads to?" she inquired, determined to rid the uncomfortable aura that currently surrounded them.

He looked up at the wooden door the staircase beneath their feet now led to. "No idea," he shook his head, also trying to shake the unwanted feeling.

Luce took several steps up before finding herself unable to take any more. Harry had latched onto her hand, preventing her from continuing.

"We should probably wait until the staircase moves again," he suggested, not wanting to relive his first year encounter with Fluffy. No, it wouldn't be the same experience exactly, but Harry didn't want to chance running into a similar situation.

"You, of all people, are denying the chance to go on an adventure?" Luce finally managed to return back to her sarcastic self. She decided to later ponder why Harry was able to have such an emotional effect on her.

Smiling and also choosing to do the same with Luce, Harry played along. "I wouldn't, typically," he kept a hold of her hand until the stairs ceased their shifting for the second time. "I'm only denying the opportunity this time for your sake," he teased.

Resuming their journey to the tower, Luce took her turn in this battle of words. "For my sake?" she shook her head in a pseudo-shameful manner, "I'm more of a Gryffindor than you could ever hope to be," Luce retorted.

"What makes you so certain?" Harry wanted to see if she could back up what she'd said.

She smirked winningly, causing him to already feel slightly defeated, "I could've gone through everything you have," Luce was about to put an end to their little tit for tat as she always did, "possibly even more," she added as an afterthought, "you'd never know, though," she drawled, pausing for more effect, "because I don't show off like particular others do. I choose to keep those affairs private," Luce ended the fake feud then and there.

"You do know that I have to win eventually," Harry told her though he hardly thought it would be any time soon.

Having reached the Fat Lady's portrait now, Luce spoke the password before easily replying, "In your dreams, Potter."

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_ALPHAQ69: _I do want the two of them to share similar problems, but not identical ones. I didn't want to throw that big of a twist into the story, but I also wanted something unexpected to happen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter nevertheless and continue to keep me updated on your thoughts. Thank you!

_ColteeYT: _Talk about a review...I must've read it at least a dozen times because, well, that's just how much I loved it, so thank you! I did understand your simile, by the way. I try not to have my stories be too traditional being that I find that style of writing utterly boring. The title 'Leave it Unspoken' is actually from a song that I adore by the French band 'Hurts'. Yes, the chapters do tend to run short. The reason for that is simple. I don't want the story to move unrealistically fast. I try to include a decent amount of information in each update, yet aim to keep Harry and Luce's relationship growth somewhat slow. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. In the past, I never had much of a balance between dialogue and description. After working on that for a few years, I'd like to say that I do now. Also, I do my best to keep the lines from being cluttered and rather understandable instead, despite not having any sort of degree in architecture. Random fact: I'm actually working towards a degree in nursing and am currently 20. Back to the review: I'm glad that you find the plot to your liking and hope that you continue to. I don't care for character POV chapters, so I try to have the reader be the POV instead. I don't know whether that's odd or not, you can give me your opinion on that if you wish. I agree with you on the 'love at first sight' stories being somewhat rubbish. It's never made much sense to me and I find it to be hardly realistic. Now, what you said about 'recounting real life events'...to say that surprised me would be an understatement. I never expected anyone to catch on. Basically, these are real life events. No, I am not Luce, however, we do have a thing or two in common. I'm not one of those authors who tries living my story through another one. I just like to be able to relate to my characters in some sort of way. It helps me to write...better, if you will. Anyways, I really appreciate the review. It's by far the best I've ever received on this site, so thank you for that. If you'd like to review my other stories (particularly 'Harry's Sister, Snape's Daughter/Snape's Child, Harry's sister) feel more than free to. The difference between those two is that one is chronological later on while the other is not. I'd really like to see what you have to say. If the story doesn't catch your eye, however, don't feel like you have to.

_BlueRose22: _I'm so happy that you think so! Thank you for the review. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Mr. Montgomery

"Promise to write?" Parvati sadly asked her friend, embracing her fiercely.

"I'll be seeing you in a week, Par," Luce reminded the twin, still joining her in feeling down, nevertheless. She hated being apart from those she cared about.

"Promise me, Luce," she pulled away, not caring about the statement the other girl had just made.

Smiling at the fact that Parvati no longer called her Monty, Luce obliged in making her that promise. Monty, she noticed, was the name those who weren't very close to her used these days. Luce appeared to be reserved for those who remained loyal and held a special place in her heart.

"Ready?" she turned to Harry once Parvati left the station with her sister and parents.

He merely nodded, feeling anxious about meeting her father. While the man had assured he had no problem with him staying over, he couldn't help but to feel nervous regardless of that.

"It'll be fine," Luce attempted to calm him as they slowly began to walk over to the patiently waiting auror. "Just," she hesitated for a moment, "don't mention the scars. He doesn't know about my history with that and I really don't wish for him to quite yet."

"I won't," Harry reluctantly agreed to keep this secret.

Luce smiled, "Thanks," she sounded as relieved as she felt, "Are you all set?"

Receiving a nervous nod of affirmation in response, Harry and Luce thereafter made their way over to Mr. Montgomery.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," the man who shared Lucinda's appearance greeted him with a kind smile, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he extended his hand.

Shaking it, Harry surprisingly managed to respond without stuttering, "You as well, sir."

"I've heard much about you from my dear friend, Kingsley," he admitted, "that man seems to have taken a liking to you, which tells me that you must be a good kid."

"Oh, well…" Harry wasn't sure of what he should say. He looked to Luce for some guidance.

"It's a compliment," she enlightened him, "Mr. Shacklebolt doesn't ally himself with just anybody, you know," she smiled her typically playful smile at him, calming the other Gryffindor considerably.

Before Harry had the chance to speak on that, her father cut in. "Lucy!" he engulfed her in a bearish hug.

"Oh, now you notice me," she remarked sarcastically, yet returned the embrace all the same.

"Well, I couldn't just ignore our guest here, now could I?" he justified himself.

Luce merely shook her head in pseudo disappointment.

"I'm Alan, by the way," he looked back at Harry after releasing his daughter (for the most part). He'd still kept an arm around her shoulders in a protective fashion. 'Boy who lived' or not, he was still first and foremost a father who would do anything for his little girl. His best mate could like the teen all he wanted; Alan still had to form an opinion of his own.

"Harry Potter," he replied as if the auror hadn't already known that.

"Modesty," he nodded, "I like that."

"Dad…" Luce felt as if she was about to be embarrassed.

"From what I can tell, you seem like a good enough lad to be seen around my Lucy," Alan's grin grew in size, "Feel free to call me Al."

"Err, thank you…Al," Harry added lamely. He had hardly expected to be so easily welcomed by Luce's father.

"Don't mention it, Mr. Potter," he waved his hand dismissively.

"You can call me Harry," he awkwardly offered.

"I know," Alan smirked.

Suddenly, Harry realized just where Luce had gotten her confusing personality from.

…

It had been later that evening, after the trio finished supper, that Mr. Montgomery popped the question: "So, when will young Mr. Thomas be heading over?"

Luce nearly spilled her cup of tea all over the armchair she sat upon within the sitting room. "I'm not sure yet," she replied smoothly, the mask Harry so disliked making its way back onto her face.

Noticing said boy's look of disapproval, she rectified the lie. "Dean and I aren't exactly on good terms."

"Oh?" Alan leant forward slightly from his place upon the sofa before her. Harry kept his position to the man's left, listening to their conversation silently. "What happened?"

"It's complicated," Luce sincerely did not wish to have this talk with her father of all people; especially in front of Harry. She hadn't even explained the entire situation to Parvati yet.

"I am far from an unintelligent man, Lucinda," he warned, not at all appreciating his daughter's attempt to keep something from him. "Surely you can explain it to me."

"I could," Harry interrupted the argument that was surely about to begin.

Luce merely stared at him, not sure where he was headed with this.

"See," he decided to just jump right into it without thinking too much, "A friend of mine has been seeing Dean, which has caused him to not have as much time for other relationships anymore," Harry thought about Ron and Hermione for a moment, "People often forget about their friends when they start seeing someone. It's rubbish, really."

While Alan nodded in understanding, Luce smiled appreciatively. Harry had managed to explain everything honestly without revealing the crush she used to have.

Used to…as in, Luce had only now realized that she no longer felt anything remotely romantic for Dean.

Continuing to gaze at Harry, she found the answer as to why that was.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Le Diablo Blanc2: _I've found that most Potter fans dislike the Harry/Ginny pairing. I'm not much of a Hinny supporter myself, to be honest. I'm really glad that you like Luce, though. Thank you for reviewing!

_ALPHAQ69: _To be honest, I haven't thought that far ahead with this story. I'm just writing their relationship as I see fit and I'm honestly not sure where that will take me. I hope you continue enjoying the journey! Thank you for continuing to review.

_bla: _I'm so happy that you do! I promise to continue the story until it's finished. Thank you for reviewing!

_Jo: _I hope you continue to, as well! I'll be updating a lot sooner from now on, so you won't be kept waiting for so long anymore. Thank you for the review!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Fiery Warmth

Nearly a week had passed since Harry had arrived at the Montgomery residence and he felt just as at home there as he did at the Burrow. Alan and Luce were both welcoming and easy going and each kept him distracted from who he was in the wizarding world. They each treated him like an extension of their household and words truly could not express how much it meant to him.

"Lucy, could you get that?" A knock on the door had broken Harry's thought process.

"Sure!" she called back to her father whom currently stood in the kitchen preparing lunch. She and Harry had been relaxing in the sitting room, playing yet another game of twenty questions when she'd paused to use the loo.

Exiting the bathroom and making her way to the door, Luce opened it to reveal two faces that she loved seeing.

"Mr. Shacklebolt!" she greeted him with an enthusiastic hug before looking to Parvati.

"I hope you don't mind," he spoke with an amused tone, "the Patil's place happened to be on the way."

"It's so good to see you," Luce embraced her closest female friend, simultaneously assuring the auror that she did not mind in the slightest.

"Kingsley?" her father strode out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a cloth. "Blimey, it is you," Alan laughed and clapped his old friend on the back. "Where in Merlin's name have you been, mate?"

"Work, unfortunately," the man grinned in spite of the disheartened response. "How are you, Mr. Potter?"

Just then, Harry had approached the group. "I'm good, sir," he assured politely.

"Great to hear," Kingsley nodded, "So what is on the menu this Christmas Eve afternoon?" he faced Alan now.

"That depends on what you brought with you, I'd suppose," he retorted as Luce would have, causing the man to laugh lightheartedly.

"Perhaps I should have prepared something," Kingsley appeared thoughtful now, "Seeing as I don't fancy extracting food poisoning tonight," he japed.

As their jokes continued, Harry, Luce, and Parvati simply watched from the sidelines, enjoying themselves thoroughly.

…

Once their guests had departed for the night, Alan decided to retire early, feeling tired.

"I think I'll be off," he yawned, "Don't stay up late, you two," the man advised prior to giving his daughter a kiss on the head. "Goodnight," he bid them as he left the room.

"So," Luce took a seat before their fireplace, motioning for Harry to follow. "How do you like it so far?" she wanted to know. "Being here, that is."

"It's nice," Harry told her truthfully. He honestly cared for any moment he got to spend with Luce. She put his mind at ease in a way that no one else could.

"Think you'd want to come back over the summer?" she couldn't help but to pry. Luce also took pleasure in his company. He made all of her problems vanish into nothing.

"I'd have to think about it," he teased, unable to help himself.

"Don't think too hard," Luce caught on quickly, "you might harm yourself," she jokingly warned.

"I will," Harry shook his head, still smiling, "I will win this someday," he promised.

"Just accept it, Potter," Luce returned the smile sweetly, "I'm simply better when it comes to words. You can't beat me."

He was about to suggest otherwise when a loud crashing noise sounded from outside the house.

"What was that?" Alan had hastily entered the room, still tying his robe.

Luce peered out the window to see a circle of fire surrounding their home. "No…" she stepped back, her eyes widened in fear.

Taking a look for themselves, Alan spoke before Harry had the chance to. "Send for Kingsley and the others," he ordered Luce, "Now," he gave her an encouraging shove when she remained frozen in fear.

Doing as he said by means of her patronus, Luce thereafter followed the two males outside.

"Get back to the house," Alan looked at the teens as if they'd lost it.

Luce was about to do just that when Harry opted for doing the opposite. He chased after the woman chanting, "I killed Sirius Black," instead.

"Harry!" in her panicked state of not thinking clearly, she chased after him.

Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-eye, and several other aurors had apparated beside Alan moments later.

"We'll take care of the fire," Alastor set a plan into action, referring to Nymphadora and himself. "You five set after Potter and Miss Montgomery."

After his instructions, everyone wordlessly took action.

"Luce, move!" Harry barely noticed the girl standing at the other side of the lake behind her house. Fenrir had been advancing on her secretively until he brought it to her attention.

"Stupefy!" she tried striking him down only to have the spell be deflected and her wand disarmed.

Backing up slowly, Luce prepared herself for the worst when her father suddenly intervened.

From a distance, Harry watched Alan and Fenrir have it out until one of the men fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Dad!" he heard Luce shriek, the sound pulling down on his heart.

Not wasting any time, he ran around the pool of water and over to the duo.

Upon reaching them, Kingsley had appeared, and with a wave of his wand, vanquished Greyback.

"He's fine, Lucinda," the auror assured as she cried over her father's wounded body, "we just need to get him to St. Mungo's," he told her, hoping to pull the girl out of her hysterical state.

"Luce," Harry knelt beside her after realizing the other aurors had put an end to the attack. "Luce," he repeated calmly, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly, "we need to get him to a healer," Harry managed to get her to look at him, "he'll be okay," he promised, looking into her watery, now dull colored, orbs.

Trusting Harry, she wiped her tears and pulled away from her father so that Kingsley could take care of the rest.

"Get back to the others," said man told Harry as he knew Luce wasn't quite able to focus at the moment. "Tell them where I've went and what has happened," he didn't want to hurt Luce further by speaking in detail. "They will take you there," he let them know but a mere second or two before disapparating with the unconscious man.

"Come on, Lu," Harry kept an arm wrapped around her as they began walking.

"Thanks," she spoke almost inaudibly.

"For what?" he'd almost stopped at that.

"Helping me back there," Luce explained as if it were clear.

Harry wouldn't have it, "None of this would've happened if I hadn't come."

She did stop upon those words, unlike Harry earlier. "Please don't tell me you're like that," Luce sniffled due to her previous tears.

"Like what?" his arm fell down to his side when she had ceased walking alongside him. Now Harry stood before her, feeling guiltier than ever.

"Like one of those self-pitied, everything is my fault, people," Luce crossed her arms, hating where this conversation had led them.

"But it is-" he tried going against her statement to no avail.

"No, it isn't," she kept on, determined. "Things happen, Harry," Luce's voice was stern, yet smooth. "Things happen every day and sometimes we can't control it. We can't dictate what other people will and will not do. Nevertheless," her tone went up a few octaves as she was running out of breath, "we have to live our lives the way we wish to. We can't live cautiously based on what others may or may not do because then we wouldn't be living at all. So cut it out," she demanded, beyond frustrated. Luce hated those who took the blame for everything. She used to be one of those people until Harry snapped her out of it. Apparently, it was now her turn to do the same for him.

"You're right," he sheepishly agreed.

"Thank you," she sighed. Remembering her father again, Luce latched onto Harry's hand and quickly began leading them to the awaiting aurors.

Feeling a warmth seep into his skin upon feeling her touch, Harry knew now that he sat in the same boat as Luce. The feelings for this girl that he couldn't decipher before made more than sense now.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_ALPHAQ69: _I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one just as much! Sorry to hear about your login situation. I hate whenever I forget passwords. Hopefully you'll remember soon. Thanks for reviewing again, nevertheless!

_blah: _Here it is! So, tell me. What did you think?

_Mad mind flip: _It really seems like most Potter fans aren't Hinny shippers. I've never liked the pairing myself, honestly. I'm glad you're enjoying Luce, though, and hope you continue to. Thanks for the review!

_Le Diablo Blanc2: _Your review meant so much to me, you truly have no idea. I've worked so hard on my character development skills lately and really wanted to create a person, like Luce, who had layers and wasn't simply a carbon copy of somebody else or a Mary Sue. So, thank you! Oh, and yes, I figured it was well time for her to discover these new feelings. I hope it doesn't feel rushed.

_andrearose15: _Words cannot express how happy your review made me! I'm so glad that you like this story and can only hope that you continue to. Thank you for the compliments and the review! I really don't want for their relationship to seem unrealistic and it makes my day to know that nobody feels as if it is. As far as having more Ron/Hermione moments, I've thought about it, however, I've decided to keep them out for now. I want this story to centralize mostly around Luce and Harry. Is that okay? Let me know if you disagree. Again, thank you so much for the review!

_Colors of the World: _I'm so glad to hear that it meets your expectations! I also wish that I had somebody like Harry in my life when I was going through some rough patches. Who wouldn't want that? I'm glad that reading this doesn't ressurect any sad feelings, but rather makes you smile instead. I'd hate to do the opposite for you. I absolutely loved what you wrote: 'he's like Luce's medicine' because that's the basis of their relationship. The fact that they are able to fix eachother is where it all begins. And yes, meeting Mr. Montgomery was too much fun to write. I based it off of a personal experience I had. I couldn't help myself. So, you don't think anything is moving too fast? I'm working really hard to insure this story moves at the right pace. I'm pleased to hear that I've made your day being that you make mine each time you review. It's the least I can do, so thank you for reviewing yet again!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Leave It Unspoken

"How is he?" Harry asked as Luce left her father's room in the hospital and walked over to him.

"Better," she smiled tiredly. Stifling a yawn, Luce spoke again, "Want to get some fresh air?" she genuinely disliked waiting rooms. They made her uneasy.

Feeling the same, Harry didn't hesitate to take the offer and soon after followed her out of the poorly lit room.

"This has most definitely been the most eventful holiday of my life," Luce mused, smiling at Harry as they now sat upon a bench underneath the night sky.

"How do you do it?" he had to know.

"Do what?" her face scrunched slightly, expressing the confusion she felt.

"You find a way to make everything seem okay," Harry had noticed this and couldn't see how she managed it.

Luce blushed, not sure if she should reveal the real reason as to why she'd been able to do that lately. She hadn't always been this way.

"What?" he easily noticed the tinge of red upon her pale face.

"Harry…" she drifted off for a second before gathering her thoughts. "You've always been able to tell when I'm lying," Luce began slowly, "so I'm not going to try that again."

"I'm glad to hear it," Harry told her sincerely, "but what does that have to do with anything?" he was lost.

"I'm going to answer your question honestly," she took a deep breath, "but you have to promise me something."

This marked the third time Luce turned timid in his presence.

"What is it, Lu?" he grew concerned at the sudden mood swing.

Luce shook her head, feeling like a foolish school girl. "Nevermind," she opted to just come out with it. "Look," she summoned her Gryffindor courage now, "the reason I'm able to make everything seem okay is because…well, it just is. Whenever I'm with you, everything feels like it will be okay," she finally confessed.

After the initial shock dissipated, Harry decided to reveal his own secret, aware that it would put Luce at ease. "I'm only able to do that for you because you do the same for me, you know," he admitted, turning a bit timid himself.

"Really?" she felt the need to check. It simply seemed too surreal.

Harry nodded, "You've been the only one able to really distract me from everything," he let her know, figuring he had nothing to lose at this point.

Joining him in that way of thinking, Luce also confessed to another thing. "Well, you've been the only one capable of not only seeing through me, but of making me forget about all of my problems," her voice became quieter as she kept on, "it's as if I don't have any when I'm with you," her head lowered at that as she felt slightly embarrassed.

"Lu?" he spoke her name in the form of a question in order to catch her attention.

Looking back up and into his emerald eyes, she waited for him to continue.

Harry, however, did not continue…not with words, at least. He left it unspoken and kissed her more so sweetly than passionately.

Both of them forgot the world in that moment as they did and always would so long as they had each other.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_Hm910ya: _Thank you so much for the review! It made me smile.

_andrearosef15: _I'm so glad that you think so. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Colors of the World: _I couldn't completely ignore the fact that they are living in dangerous times and he is Harry Potter. It wouldn't make much sense if I had, right? It did mimic what took place at the Burrow in his sixth year because it is the same attack, just at a different location. I hope that's okay. I also hope you were amazed! Thank you so much for continuing to review. I'm glad you enjoyed Kingsley. I wasn't sure if I got his character right. I just love him in the books/films and really wanted him in this story. Thank you again!

**This was supposed to be the end, however, since most of you requested I continue the story, it is now far from it. **

**Still, please review with your thoughts!**

**Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Time Changes Everything

It had been almost a year since Harry and Luce solidified their relationship with a kiss. Within that time, the couple had grown closer to one another than they ever had with anyone else. Unfortunately the closeness failed to last. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luce searched for the remaining horcruxes, the two raven haired teens began drifting further apart. There were more than enough reasons to excuse their suffering relationship, yet none of them made their circumstances any more bearable. The undeniable space that had been wedged between Harry and Luce put more of a strain on each Gryffindor than Voldemort himself.

What makes that last statement true?

Luckily, the duo knew what needed to be done in order to take down the dark wizard. Not so luckily, neither of them had the slightest clue as to how to fix their damaged relationship.

What used to be open conversations, random bursts of affection, and complete trust had turned into meaningless words, touching only for apparation purposes, and a lack of trust as a result.

Sitting beside Ron in the tent that stormy night, Luce's heart sank as she once again pondered those facts. It wasn't until her companion left her side with an unnerving look spread across his face that she was pulled from that depressing state of mind.

"Yeah," she heard Ron hiss, "I'm still here."

Getting up from her seat, she hastily strode to his side, feeling anxious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned, his mind too clouded to note the gleam of red in his mate's eyes or the cursed locket still dangling from his neck.

Hermione, however, hardly missed the two factors and quickly discovered why he was behaving oddly.

"Ron," she walked over to him, "take the locket off," Hermione attempted to unlatch the chain only to be swatted away. "Ron, please," she tried again, still to no avail.

"Quit it," seeing the other girl being handled in such a way had irked Luce. She wasted no time in taking the horcrux off him the proper way. Instead, she harshly yanked it from his neck.

The enraged redhead didn't even notice.

He and Harry argued for at least ten minutes, each shouting words Hermione and Luce knew they couldn't possibly mean. They had tried intervening on more than one occasion, but were fruitless in their efforts each time.

It wasn't until Harry lunged for Ron that things seriously got out of hand.

"Stop it!" Luce cried. She shoved herself between them just as Hermione had put up a charmed barrier. It left the previous prefect and Harry on the opposite side of Ron and herself.

"Go then," Harry directed the other boy towards the tent exit that stood behind him.

"You can't possibly mean that," Luce stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. She had never seen him behave this way and it had terrified her.

Hermione, who clearly felt the same due to her frightened expression, couldn't believe it either. "Ron," she begged for him not to take Harry's silent challenge.

"Are you coming or are you staying?" he asked the brunette rather than acknowledging her plea.

"Ron…" her eyes began filling with unshed tears.

"Just relax," Luce placed an arm on his shoulder as she was the only person on his side of the barrier. "You aren't thinking clear-" she attempted to explain calmly when Ron shoved her off just as he did to Hermione earlier.

"Don't touch her," Harry stood as close to the enchanted wall as possible, his wand drawn and his face red.

This peeved Luce more than anything Ron had said since the whole situation started.

"You've said nothing to me since this trip began," she got as close to Harry as Hermione's magic would allow. "All of the times I've been injured so far, you never said a word," her eyes narrow, "but Ron barely shoves me and you suddenly lose it?"

"Lu-" he felt instantly guilty. Harry hadn't meant to ignore her. This journey of theirs had simply put too much stress on him. Focusing on anything other than their main objective became nearly impossible.

"Don't," she cut him off then and there. "You have no right to call me that," Luce's eyes mimicked Hermione's as they began shedding tears of their own.

"Are you coming?" Ron asked the girl he'd grown to love one last time after several moments of silence had surpassed them.

When Hermione kept to the quietness, he took that as an unspoken rejection.

"And you?" he turned to Luce now, no longer wanting to face the other two. In his eyes, Harry had betrayed him and Hermione had broken his heart. Ron could no longer stand the sight of them.

Staring deeply into Harry's eyes for a moment, Luce made her decision.

"I'm going," she took Ron's offer and stormed from the tent.

"Luce!" Harry tried going after her, but was refrained from doing so by Hermione's barrier.

"Finite," she took it down frantically, thereafter chasing after Ron.

Harry followed not even a second later, his mind trained on Luce.

"Ron, come back!" Hermione called out sorrowfully, running as quickly as she could.

"Luce!" Harry could see her in the distance. "Luce, don't-" he had been so close to her when it happened.

Ron had latched onto Luce's hand and disapparated just as he nearly made it to them.

"Ron," Hermione fell to her knees from her place behind Harry, sobs wracking her body.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_Le Diablo Blanc2: _Alright, alright, you convinced me! Thank you so much for it, though, because I truly love this story and am grateful for the chance to continue it. So...what did you think? Thanks for reviewing again!

_Hm910ya: _I'm glad that it does being that your reviews do the same for me. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy the story. Thank you so much for the review!

_BecauseImClever12: _You were right in what you said about Luce. She would never fall for someone easily or blindly, for that matter. The 'love at first sight' stories are too stereotypical to be interesting, aren't they? Oh, and it looks like you won't have to go through the trouble of favoriting a new story since I decided to continue it here. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. Anyways, thank you for the review!

_Snowfur09: _I went back and changed all that I said about that being the end as you've all persuaded me into continuing. Thank you for that and for reviewing! I really hope you continue to enjoy it.

_Colors of the World: _Everyone seemed to have the same reaction about the ending, so here I am, continuing the story in spite of saying we'd already reached the end. Still, it's not as if I even remotely mind. I love this story and love that you all seem to as well. Keep me updated on your thoughts, yeah? The journey hasn't ended just yet, afterall. Hope you like it!

_Penny is wise: _I'm glad that you think so and really appreciate the review. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Empty Words

The next morning, Luce had awoken to the sound of birds chirping and a river flowing rapidly. The noises should have relaxed her, yet couldn't as they merely reminded her of the night prior. She was no longer anywhere near Harry. She had no idea where he even was. She was alone with Ron now. Alone in a forest of an unknown name inside the extra tent Luce kept in a satchel of her own.

"Do you regret it?" she asked him quietly upon noticing that he was already awake.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied honestly, the subject still too tender.

Luce nodded in understanding and stood from her bed across Ron's own.

"Are we going to keep searching?" he asked her, unsure of what else they should or could do.

"Yes," she affirmed, her tone coming off as broken and fragile. It reflected her heart.

"Where should we start?" Ron began freshening up for the new day as Luce had been doing.

"There's a forest outside the Lovegood's place," she recalled what the blonde had once told Harry.

"Yeah, it's not far from home," he thought it over as well.

"We should move there after we've used up this place," Luce suggested, aware that they could only move around the same area for so long.

"Good idea," Ron nodded, "but do you have any ideas about where we could find the next horcrux?" he got back to the matter at hand.

"I don't," she decided to be upfront with her honesty, "that doesn't mean there's nothing we can do to help," Luce told him, her gaze shifting from thoughtful to serious.

"What else could we do?" besides hunting horcruxes, Ron didn't see what other tasks were left.

Sighing heavily, Luce reached into her pocket and pulled out the locket, eying it warily.

"You kept it?" he asked in utter disbelief, making his way closer to her.

"Not intentionally," she defended halfheartedly, "but I figure we can look for a way to destroy it being that we have no leads regarding where to find the others."

"Brilliant," Ron smiled and Luce could see the dishonesty in it.

Would either of them be truly happy again?

It felt as if a dementor had made itself a home in her heart.

…

While Ron and Luce brainstormed together, Harry and Hermione researched in silence.

The first of the two remained inside the tent, staring at its ceiling whilst thinking of everything and nothing. Hermione, on the other hand, distracted herself outside by reading The Tales of Beetle the Bard for what had to be the twentieth time. Trying to decipher why Dumbledore had left his copy to her kept any thoughts of Ron (or Luce for that matter) at bay.

Hermione had grown to care for Luce over the past year. After she and Harry became official, the other girl associated herself with the previous trio on an almost regular basis. Ron had taking a liking to Luce almost instantly once he learned that she too loved the Chudley Cannons. Sadly, thinking of that now only furthered Hermione's depressed state, so she pushed the memory away and buried herself back into the book before her.

Harry did his best to keep on as his friend was, but soon found that nothing contained the power to distract him from Luce. From the day they had met, she had become a permanent fixture within his mind and he definitely did not see that changing any time soon.

He missed her more than words could begin to express. He missed her vanilla-scented hair, her free spirited laugh, her sarcastic persona, her knowing smile, her silver eyes that reminded him of magic itself in both color and the way those orbs made him feel each time he looked into them…to Harry, a life without Luce wasn't much of a life at all.

Still, determined to move forward for the time being, he exited the tent in order to check on Hermione. Watching her from a distance as she read, Harry only managed to make himself feel all the more terrible.

Not one syllable had been spoken between the two since yesterday night. Both of them were simply at a loss for words and therefore kept to their own thoughts rather than share their mutual feelings with each other.

It wasn't as if it would do them any good.

Talking wouldn't bring Ron back to Hermione.

Talking wouldn't bring Luce back to Harry.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_BecauseImClever12: _What's a love story without drama? I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully this one lived up to your expectations. Let me know, yeah? Thanks for the review!

_Penny is wise: _Sorry to hear that. Was it because of what took place, or? Thank you for the review!

_Colors of the World: _Yes, I wanted to include the war since it's not exactly something Harry can ignore. I thought, if it was able to wedge itself between Hermione and Ron, it could very well do the same to Harry and Luce. I keep trying to have this story remain as realistic, yet interesting, as possible. Hopefully I've been successful so far. Judging by the reviews, I think I have, which makes me incredibly happy. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one just as much. I'm sorry it got to you, but I'll take the compliment, so thank you! Your reviews never fail to make me smile. Until next time!

_1fanofthemarauders: _Yes, more! Hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

_Hm910ya: _Thank you! I wanted a twist, yet needed it to make sense. Naturally, this was the first thing that came to mind, so I went with it. Hope you continue enjoying the story!

_Anon: _I'll keep posting each Thursday until the end so long as you all wish for me to. Sound good? Thanks for the review!

_andrearosef15: _I'm glad too! This story is so much fun to write. I really hope you keep on loving it. Thank you for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Fear Wakes You Up

It had been the day before Christmas Eve when both Ron and Luce came across the silver doe in the woods. The duo had set up camp and were about to put up their protective wards when the patronus came into view before them.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Luce decided after watching it prance slowly away from them. Her voice sounded neutral as a result of feeling numb for so long. Ron's wasn't any better, she knew, and didn't feel the need to mask anything as she perceived him as a trustworthy friend who wouldn't ridicule her weakness.

Besides, she sees the way he talks to that diluminator of his every night. He appears to have this odd sort of hope that it will lead them back to the others…The others whose names are just as taboo as You Know Who's to them now.

"What if it's a trap?" Ron didn't seem at all eager to start chasing after the misty creature. He'd learnt his lesson when it came to following mysterious things when he was twelve.

"Stay here then," Luce shrugged, "It's not like we've got anything to lose," she pointed out.

Choosing not to argue with her as he was tired and hardly in the mood, Ron hesitated for only a minute before following Luce and the doe further into the woods.

"A frozen lake," she shook her head, feeling both disappointed and confused.

"Is this supposed to mean something?" Ron asked aloud to no one in particular as the patronus had vanished.

Luce bravely set her feet upon the ice, wondering if that would provide any answers.

"Watch it," the other Gryffindor grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the snow, eying her as if she'd gone mad.

"It wasn't going to break," she snatched her arm back, irritated that he'd treated her like a child.

"You didn't know that," Ron countered, not at all enjoying her reckless attitude. The Luce he knew was smarter than this.

Said girl simply rolled her eyes. If only he knew that she'd been partaking in much more serious matters lately, Luce thought, he wouldn't think her little act of recklessness was anything in comparison.

No, she wasn't proud that she had relapsed once again…far from it, actually. It was just that without a broom to help her cope with these emotions that Harry usually kept away from her, Luce didn't know what else she could do. She'd barely recovered months ago and the tools she had used to quit with self harming had been stripped away from her. There was nothing and no one around to help her now.

Yet, despite all of that, Luce kept on. Each and every day, she and Ron searched for more clues that would help them destroy the locket. She refused to collapse into nothing. She had to keep fighting.

"Do you see that?" Ron broke Luce's train of thought.

Following his gaze, she saw what could only be the sword of Gryffindor at the bottom of the frozen lake.

"That's genius!" Luce exclaimed, in awe of how intelligent her late headmaster was.

"Yeah, but how do we get to it?" Ron had agreed, but only to an extent.

"Are you a wizard or not?" she put her arms upon her hips, using sarcasm for the first time since Bill and Fleur's wedding.

The question had reminded Ron of what he once said to Hermione several years ago. He allowed his heart to sink for only a moment before pushing the thought away.

"Diffindo!" he immediately set to work. Luce joined in soon after, determined to break the ice.

"Get back," she pulled him away when the spells finally worked their magic. The two watched as chunks of frozen water broke and separated until a hole formed over the lake's surface.

"Not it," Luce called out, refusing to plunge into the icy water below. The mere thought gave her the chills.

Ron huffed, aggravated that he hadn't acted sooner. "Fine, but once I get it out you've got to destroy it," he compromised, pointing at the cursed piece of jewelry dangling from her neck.

For a good minute Luce considered taking the dive instead, but had the choice taken from her when the other teen jumped right in, wanting to get it over with.

Rushing towards the hole quickly, she kept watch over him, wanting to insure his safe return. Surely enough, hardly forty seconds later, Ron resurfaced with the sword.

This made Luce both grateful that her friend had made it out unscathed and queasy that it was now her turn to take action.

"You can do this," Ron reassured her, carefully taking the locket from her neck and placing it upon a boulder not far from her person.

"Wait," she found an excuse, "we still don't know how to open it," Luce had never felt so relieved. Realistically, it wasn't a matter to cheer over as the thing needed to be killed, but if it momentarily kept her from suffering, she didn't care.

Staring off for a moment, it was surprisingly Ron who had solved the puzzle of sorts. "Did Harry ever tell you about the Chamber?" he asked her in a rushed fashion, hoping that the other boy had.

Wincing at his name, Luce hastily recovered, "Yes," she recalled every journey he'd told her about. He shared details with her that had never reached the Prophet. "Why?"

"To open the Chamber, Harry had to speak in parseltongue," Ron seemed pleased with his discovery for a reason unknown to Luce.

"But neither of us knows how to speak-" she was about to burst his bubble when he continued his rant, keeping her from doing so.

"I've picked up some of it," he confessed, opting not to tell Luce that it had been while Harry talked in his sleep.

"It won't work," she shook her head, "you have to actually have the ability to-"

Luce's mouth clamped shut as Ron had ignored her, proving her wrong. Both of them were thrust onto the forest terrain beneath them the second the locket had opened, revealing grey smoke so thick, neither of them could see through it.

"Take the sword!" Ron called out from her left, shouting over the strong wind-like sounds emitting from the horcrux.

Terrified, Luce barely managed to do as he'd instructed. She took the weapon from him and bravely got onto her feet.

"I know your fears, Lucinda Montgomery," the fog shifted into the forms of Harry and her father, freezing her in place.

"Luce!" Ron tried catching her attention to no avail. He couldn't get up as some invisible force was keeping him almost petrified.

"You are worse than your mother, Lucy," her pseudo father shook his head in disappointment. "You shame this family more than she ever has," he gave her a look of complete hatred that cut Luce to her very core. "You are no daughter of mine," the man spat so harshly, it had caused her to jump back in fear.

"Luce, the locket!" he tried getting her back to reality, failing yet again. Ron had never felt as helpless as he did in that moment. Watching his friend suffer in such a way was pure torture.

"Who could ever want you?" the fake Harry now spoke to her, just as venomously as the other figure had. "You don't just shame your family, Lucinda," the way this thing had said her name with her boyfriend's voice made Luce want to cry. She kept trying to remind herself that it wasn't real and to snap out of it, but couldn't. "You shame everyone around you," not Harry carried on, his eyes gleaming with an evil that made Luce shake. "You disgust me," he sneered, "anyone who harms themselves is nothing more than weak and pathetic," the fog kept drawing closer to her, "you are nothing more than weak and pathetic," the form repeated, the words echoing in Luce's mind to the point where they angered her now. She wasn't weak or pathetic and she'd prove it.

Charging towards the locket with a cry of sheer outrage, Luce finally put an end to this piece of Voldemort's soul.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_1fanofthemarauders: _Well, to make up for the last chapter's shortness, I've posted this longer one early. Hope that makes up for it. If not, I've made a Harry/Hermione friendship tribute video. The link will be at the bottom if you're interested. I also hate working off of my tablet. It's utterly nervewracking. Anyways, thank you so much for continuing to review! I always love seeing what you have to say.

_Hm910ya: _They did it! Hermione was too slow. Did it turn out as you'd expected? I hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless. Thank you for reviewing again!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Waiting Game

"They destroyed it," Harry told Hermione that evening. They had been discussing where to go next and had just settled on Godric's Hollow when it hit him. The sensation felt exactly as it had when he stabbed Tom Riddle's diary.

"The locket?" she gasped, not believing it, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I'm sure."

The two sat beside one another in silence. Destroying the horcrux meant that Ron and Luce were still trying and hadn't left them completely. There was hope.

"Do you think they're alright?" Hermione inquired almost inaudibly.

Harry felt a surge of fear overcome him in that moment. Facing a piece of Voldemort's soul had surely put them in danger. Something like that would hardly go down without a fight.

"I don't know," he sadly confessed, thereafter placing his head into his hands.

…

"You okay?" Ron made his way over to Luce. The girl had her arms wrapped around her legs as she sat upon the forest floor, staring at the damaged jewelry with her head resting against her knees.

"It seemed so real," Luce choked the words out, still quivering.

Sitting beside her now, Ron wrapped an arm about her shoulders, hoping to provide some comfort. "It wasn't, Luce," he assured her, his own voice carrying a tense tone.

She buried her face into her legs now, unable to fight off the tears any longer.

"Come on," he gently pulled Luce up, "Let's get back to the tent," Ron decided that to be their best option for now.

Silently agreeing, she allowed for him to lead her.

Once they had made their return after a short walk spent quietly, Luce curled up into one of the two chairs inside.

"How long do you think we should stay here?" Ron asked, taking his place in the chair across from her. He was aiming to distract her, knowing it would be best not to mention what had taken place until much later despite the many questions he had.

"Three days tops," Luce told him, wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt. The small action caused her to flinch as she'd forgotten about the cuts that remained beneath the fabric.

Two good things had come from destroying that horcrux: One being that they were another step closer to putting an end to Voldemort, two being that Luce would never self harm again. Oddly, the thing had reminded her that she wasn't weak or pathetic. Luce was so much stronger than she ever cared to believe. Harry had helped her in that department originally, but now she knew that she could keep from relapsing without him. The words that echoed within her mind were an annoying, yet helpful reminder that she was better than the urge to self harm.

With that in mind, Luce quit crying and gathered herself. "We need to find them," she said this aloud for the first time since they had left.

"I know," Ron acknowledged her words after pondering them for a time. "I've been trying to use this," he pulled the diluminator from his pocket. "I keep hearing her voice in it," he confessed hesitantly.

"Her?" Luce hadn't the slightest idea as to what he was going on about.

"Hermione's," he enlightened her somewhat emotionally.

"What is she saying?" her face had scrunched up in confusion while her eyes shined in fascination.

"My name," Ron kept watching the silver object like it was about to do something.

"Nothing about where they've gone?" Luce didn't want to come off as insensitive, but needed to know that much.

Shaking his head sorrowfully, she had her unwanted answer.

…

"All set?" Ron had asked his companion a few days later as they were about to leave this campsite and begin towards the next.

Luce looked around, wanting to be certain that they weren't leaving anything behind, "I think so," she kept checking.

As Ron did the same, he noticed a bushy-haired girl pulling some water out of the river not far from his person.

"Luce?" he wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly.

Peering over at the other boy, she quickly followed his gaze to see none other than Hermione Granger.

"Her-" Ron had gone to call out, but was prevented from doing so when Luce placed a firm hand over his mouth.

"Are you mad?" she hissed, "Do you honestly think she wants to see you after what happened that night?" Luce harshly reminded him. It had been all that she thought about since the duo left. There was not a chance Harry would want a single thing to do with her after she all but betrayed him by walking out.

Lowering her hand, Ron sighed in defeat. "We can't just leave," he told her, refusing to do so.

"I know," Luce agreed, "we simply need to go about this the right way," she got to thinking, watching as Hermione walked through her and Harry's protective wards, causing said girl to become invisible.

"We could show them the locket," Ron put the idea out there.

"As a peace offering of sorts?" she mulled the thought over.

"Yeah," he nodded, unsure of what else to say. Ron couldn't fight off the nervous knot that had formed in his stomach. It felt all too like it had back in his fourth year when he'd been at it with Harry.

"We'll have to wait," Luce pointed out as there was no way for them to enter the unseen tent. It wasn't exactly as if she wished to at any rate. She could muster up all of her Gryffindor courage in order to destroy bits of Voldemort's soul, but failed to summon even a fraction of it in that moment. The prospect of facing Harry made her more uneasy than anything else.

Glancing at Ron, Luce knew he felt the same about Hermione.

Taking a seat and gesturing for said boy to follow suit, the pale faced duo sat patiently, mentally preparing for the reunion to come.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Hm910ya: _I'm glad! I've tried hard to show that side of her and am happy it came across clearly. Their reunion should be interesting, shouldn't it? Thank you for reviewing again!

_1fanofthemarauders: _I do like your output! I also try my best to be grammitically correct, if anything, so thank you for the compliment and for reviewing once more!

_RangerManaInSnuggieWar: _Yes, I hated that about HBP. It made no sense. It would also make zero sense if Harry and Luce never fought, so I'm glad you feel the same. Thank you so much for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Tense Times

It had taken nearly two hours for one of them to exit the tent again. As they had waited, Ron barely managed to not speak of what he'd recently discovered, despite genuinely wishing to. Having found out that one of his mates took to harming themselves worried him. He wanted to ask Luce why she did it, but hardly had any ideas when it came to how he should approach such a topic. Realizing this, the duo had sat in a tense silence for the past odd ninety minutes.

"Are you going to go after him, or?" Luce watched the redhead questioningly, wondering why he hadn't gone after Harry already.

"Why should I do it?" Ron defended, feeling just as nervous about the situation as she was.

Luce's eyes narrowed, "Hey, if it was Hermione, I wouldn't make you go," she retaliated, her point made.

"Fine," he mumbled, not at all pleased. He always lost any argument when it came to Luce.

Said girl smiled lightly, watching as Ron stood from his previous place upon the forest floor.

Words were her perfect weapon.

"Hey," she heard her companion of the past few months call out. Luce couldn't physically see him due to the fact that she was now hiding behind a tree. When it came to Harry, it was as if she was no longer a Gryffindor at all. Recognizing the fact had been beyond embarrassing.

"Ron?" Luce's heart stuttered upon hearing the raspier, but still familiar voice. "How did you find us?" it had continued on, still sounding lost.

As her friend went on to explain, Luce chanced a glance around the opposite side of the tree formerly concealing her.

"Lu?" she froze. She'd only meant to get a look at him, yet, regretfully, got far more.

Stepping into complete view, the two boys could now see her clearly.

"Here," Luce replied, her tone not even remotely close to how it used to be whenever she was being witty.

"What are you doing here?" Harry slowly made his way closer to her, his eyes unblinking.

"Oh, just um," she shifted her set of silver orbs towards her feet, "destroying fine pieces of jewelry out in the woods," she shrugged, coming off as nonchalant whilst actually attempting to shake her nerves, "nothing out of the ordinary, honestly."

"What?" he looked to Ron for some sort of verification. Upon raising the locket in his hand, Harry received just that.

"How did you-?" he'd gone to ask, only to be interrupted.

"I didn't," Ron shook his head and pointed towards the girl standing not far from him, "she did."

"You're the one who retrieved it," Luce pointed out, not enjoying Harry's pressing stare upon her.

"That was nothing compared to what you had to do," Ron refused to let her belittle all that she'd done.

"Maybe so," she crossed her arms, "but I'd rather not relive the moment by having to repeat it out loud. Feel free to brag about me when I'm not present," Luce threw the sarcastic remark in as an afterthought, not wanting to offend Ron with her harshness.

"Harry?" another female voice came into play, this one sounding much more tired.

"Hermione," Ron responded in somewhat of a pleading fashion. He wasn't stupid. He knew she'd be upset with him and could only hope that she wouldn't repeat last year's spell onto him. Being bombarded with miniature birds had been far from pleasurable.

Taking notice of the angry glint shown in Hermione's chocolate eyes, Luce quickly intervened.

"Hey," she hurriedly went to stand protectively before Ron. She recognized the expression Hermione wore as one all girls took to wearing whenever they were lethally irked. No guy had the ability to see this mask of sorts, which was why neither Harry nor Ron seemed too concerned. Luce, however, knew better.

"I understand," she aimed to calm Hermione, "I get that you're upset, really," Luce reassured, aware that standing against the other girl would only make matters worse, "but there's no need-" she shut her mouth almost instantly when Hermione reached into her pocket, obviously going for her wand.

"Give me my wand, Harry," she marched around Luce and over to where he stood beside Ron.

"I don't have it," Luce could tell he was lying. Over the past year, she'd memorized just about all of his expressions. She could read his emerald orbs as if his personal thoughts were written there. Sadly thinking of that now merely drove an even bigger hole into Luce's hollow-feeling heart.

"Harry," Hermione was warning him.

Not accepting it, Harry backed away from her.

Appearing defeated for all but two seconds, Hermione evidently formed a new plan within her brilliant mind and went for Ron's bag.

Watching curiously, Luce had to suppress a laugh as she watched her beat the redhead with it.

Having heard the stifled chuckle, Harry looked to Luce now.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, "it's just a bit funny being that he deserves it."

"So, you don't?" he retorted hotly, without thinking.

If she'd been smiling slightly before, no one would ever be able to tell as Luce's face turned solemn within seconds.

"I'm-" Harry tried taking the words back to no avail.

"No," Luce shook her head, causing her side braid to move back as she did so, "I've more than earned the hostility," she peered over at Ron for a moment, wanting to insure that he was still in one piece. Thankfully, he was not only fine; Hermione had also relaxed to an extent. She now remained just before him, her arms firmly crossed.

"How did you do it?" said girl asked Luce, referring to the locket that had once been a horcrux.

"Ron can tell you," she replied simply, keeping tight lipped about it. She definitely did not wish to recount those earlier events. The mere thought made her nauseous. "Or Ron can tell him," she spoke of Harry, purposely refraining from saying his name, "and then he can tell you," Luce concluded, being ever stubborn.

Whether or not Hermione accepted her answer, Luce couldn't be sure as the girl stormed back inside the tent without so much as a single word.

Sighing, she was beginning to think unveiling themselves had been a poor choice.

Ron's defeatist demeanor told Luce that he probably seconded such thoughts.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Hm910ya: _True, it was pretty risky of her. I actually took that scene from the film. When I watched it, I'd thought the same thing. Still, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you liked this one as well. Thank you for reviewing again!

_andrearosef15: _I'm glad you loved the chapter and promise to review your story as soon as I'm able, okay? Thank you for continuing to review!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Everyone Breaks

Two days went by before Luce opened up to Hermione. It wasn't until after she had that the other girl started being less hostile towards her. She hoped it wasn't out of pity, but soon remembered that there was no other reason for her to behave kindly.

"That must have been awful," she told Luce that cold winter's evening. Currently, the two females sat within the warmth of the tent whilst the boys remained outside, keeping watch. They had managed to make a quicker amends than anyone else. Luce had only communicated with Ron since their return, and Ron spoke with her and Harry alone as Hermione had hardly forgiven him. To say things had been awkward for the past forty eight hours would be an understatement. The air surrounding the quartet was as good as suffocating in Luce's opinion.

"It just felt too real," she finally replied, having been lost in her own train of thought. Luce had been doing that far too much over the past few months. It was quite an unhealthy habit, truly.

"Well," Hermione sighed, thinking it best to simply switch the subject, "I've got a plan."

Luce raised a brow, "For?"

The other girl had to suppress the urge to role her eyes in frustration, "How we could possibly learn more about these horcruxes and where to find them, of course."

"Right," Luce shook her head, realizing that she needed to start focusing better than she had been lately, "so, what is it?"

"See this?" she pointed her finger at a triangular symbol drawn upon one of the pages inside her copy of 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard'.

"Yes," weary silver eyes studied it confusedly, "what about it?"

"Harry said Mr. Lovegood was wearing this in the form of a necklace on the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"And because of that, you believe he might know something about the horcruxes?" Luce didn't see how it added up.

"Perhaps not the horcruxes, exactly," Hermione appeared thoughtful, "but he has to know what this means, at least," she told her, "This was Professor Dumbledore's copy. The drawing can't honestly be here for no reason, I'm sure of it."

Luce nodded, finally understanding her friend's logic. "When will you tell them?" she inquired, referring to Harry and Ron.

"In the morning," Hermione decided, feeling all too tired at the moment. "We should get some sleep for now," she suggested, noting how exhausted the other Gryffindor also looked.

Correct in her assumption, Luce agreed wholeheartedly and got herself ready for bed.

…

Outside, the boys were gazing at the small fire before them. Having slept here and there throughout the day, rest wasn't much of a requirement as they kept watch that night.

"Harry?" he peered up at the sound of his name, unsure what Ron could possibly want.

"There's something I feel I should tell you," he began uneasily when his mate kept quiet.

Immediately his thoughts shifted to the darkest of places. He visualized Luce and Ron being together whilst they were away.

"Did you know that Luce…" Ron drifted for a moment, still reluctant. He didn't feel like this was his secret to share, however felt like it was too important not to. "Did you know that she harms herself?" he barely managed to get it out.

All of Harry's unnecessary anger and jealousy drifted away almost instantly upon hearing those words. "How do you know about that?" he asked, albeit harshly.

"So, she told you?" his guilt started to fade. Ron wasn't betraying her by sharing this information.

"Sort of," Harry thought back to that day in the Great Hall briefly, "but she doesn't do that anymore," he felt the need to defend Luce, aware of how judgmental people could be about this particular matter.

Ron's guilt immediately returned. That same night, after hearing horcrux Harry speak of Luce's self harming, he'd felt the urge to see if the words were true. So, it was with a heavy heart that he took advantage of the girl's trust and peeked beneath her sleeve as she slept. There, semi-fresh wounds could be found.

Harry watched as Ron's expression shifted into one that countered his previous words. "Does she?" he had to ask, doubting himself now.

His mate merely nodded, keeping his eyes downcast.

"How did you learn about this exactly?" he asked, his tone heavy sounding. It was clearly weighed down by grief. Grief, while it may not feel as overwhelming as guilt, ultimately takes more from you in the end.

"It all began with the horcrux," Ron sighed, realizing that it was time to share this story whether Luce liked it or not.

…

After Hermione had shared her plan with everyone the next morning, they all agreed to leave in the afternoon, not wishing to disturb Mr. Lovegood too early in the day.

Currently, because of that fact, Hermione could be found outside with her book with Ron watching from a distance, while Harry and Luce remained sitting uncomfortably across from the other inside.

Ron, like Harry, had no clue as to how he should approach the girl he loved after so much bad had transpired between them.

"I'm just going to leave," Luce spoke before he had the chance. It had been the first time she'd talked to him directly since her and Ron's return.

"Wait," he choked the word out, standing as she had just done.

Slowly turning to face him, Luce nervously awaited the words to come. She knew Harry had to be angry with her. In contrast, any resentment she may have felt prior to that terrible night had disappeared long ago.

"Luce," he spoke her name in a nearly painful manner. "Do you still…" unsure of how to best phrase it, Harry merely directed at her wrist.

"I take it Ron told you about the horcrux," Luce crossed her arms, her natural defenses coming up.

Harry barely had the chance to nod before she carried on.

"That still wouldn't explain how he'd know about my relapse," she heatedly spoke to herself. "Unless…"

"Luce then stormed from the tent, Harry following close behind as he didn't want history to repeat itself.

"Weasley!" she shouted, marching over to said redhead.

Both Ron and Hermione quickly faced her, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"What," Luce shoved him, "on earth," she swatted him as Harry and Hermione began jogging over to them, "made you think that you could look under my shirt," she hit him again, unaware of how the words came across.

"It wasn't like that!" Ron hastily corrected her, not wanting Hermione to get the wrong impression. He was also doing his best to avoid Luce's blows with very little success.

"Luce," Hermione pulled her off of him, "calm down," she looked into her friend's eyes, more than worried as she hadn't seen her behave this way before.

"Calm down?" her own eyes were nothing short of crazed, "he all but betrayed me!" she spoke in a broken fashion now, opposed to the livid one she'd been using just before.

"He was just worried, Luce," Hermione attempted to calm her once more.

"You choose now to be understanding?" she looked to the other girl, "I didn't keep you from acting out when we came back," Luce reminded her, "despite taking his side, I still didn't because I knew how you must have been feeling," she yanked her arm away from Hermione's grasp and used it to wipe away the traitorous tears that had fallen.

"I do understand, Luce, but you have to realize that he was just worried. He didn't mean to betray you, just like he didn't purposely lose his temper that night," Hermione kept her voice calm in spite of how Luce was treating her.

"Then why are you still mad at him?" she asked, no longer yelling.

She glanced at Ron for a moment before responding, "I'm always mad at him."

Luce laughed weakly before the tears returned. She fell to her knees, feeling more shattered than ever before. The war, Harry, not knowing if her friends or father were alright, these two learning about her past…it had all become too much. The weight of it all finally crushed her.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Hm910ya: _I was hoping that it would be! I hope the story continues to live up to your expectations. Thank you so much for continuing to review!

_1fanofthemarauders: _I thought so too. Thank you for reviewing again!

_andrearose15: _I'm glad you did! I'll go back to your story as soon as I can. Thank you for keeping on with the reviews!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Stupid Snatchers

Half an hour after Luce's mental breakdown, Hermione and Ron began lifting the enchantments surrounding the tent whilst Harry kept doing as he had been since it occurred. Sitting upon one of the cots inside, he held Luce in his arms as it had turned out to be the only thing that worked in comforting her.

"I know you probably won't believe me now," Luce spoke, her voice somewhat raspy, "but I don't do that anymore," she sniffed, "after what happened with the horcrux…it made me realize that I'm stronger than the urges…that I'm worth more."

"You are," Harry didn't hesitate to reassure her, "I thought I'd already convinced you of that," he looked down at her, momentarily refraining from wiping all of her tears away.

"You had," Luce told him truthfully, "but then I left and you weren't there," she shook her head, "I realized that I can't rely on anyone when it comes to this. In the end, I've got to have the will myself."

"Do you?" he asked once he allowed the words to sink in.

"I do," Luce nodded, determined to never go back to that again.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Harry broke it, "Lu?" he began, no longer able to keep the feeling inside.

"Yes?" she looked up at him now.

Harry carefully wiped the lingering tears from her face, "You're back, but it doesn't quite feel like it," he confessed. Things hadn't been right between them since the wedding. The emotional distance spread thousands of miles beyond that of their physical distance and he was done dealing with it. He refused to allow for it to carry on this way. It had already taken too much of a toll on his heart.

"How doesn't it feel like it?" Luce inquired, feeling loads better at this point, "I'm sitting here in your arms, for Merlin's sake," she sarcastically pointed out.

He couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face. Seeing her behave the way he was used to brought him more than hope.

Still, it wasn't until Luce kissed him all but several seconds later that he knew everything was going to be alright.

"Better?" she checked, smiling rather than smirking as she typically would.

"Better," he assured, leaning in to kiss her once more.

"We should probably start packing," Luce reluctantly broke away, not truly wanting to, but realizing they had little choice.

Harry groaned, knowing she was right.

Laughing, she released herself from his hold and dragged him up with her.

…

"How could he?" Ron spoke furiously after their encounter with Mr. Lovegood.

"Can you honestly blame him?" Luce brushed some leaves from her jeans as they had just apparated into another set of woods.

"He was just trying to get Luna back," Harry took his girlfriend's side on this.

"By killing us?" he didn't see how they could possibly be understanding of the man who had all but thrown them to the deatheaters.

"We're alive, aren't we?" Luce pointed out, wanting for him to just drop it.

"Barely," Ron muttered, "I'll start setting the enchantments," he then began walking away from them, if only for a moment.

"Hello beautiful," Luce turned to see a snatcher standing just before Hermione.

It hadn't taken even a millisecond before they all began running.

"Snatch 'em!" she heard the greasy man call out over the sound of her heavy breathing and rapidly moving feet.

Luce was casting absolutely every spell that she knew, throwing them all behind her as she fled.

Noticing that Hermione had stopped not far in front of her, she quickly peered around, trying to decipher why.

Soon after noticing that Ron had been caught, she lost all hope.

Yet, within moments, the defeated feeling quickly shifted into rage as Luce witnessed Hermione cast a hex upon Harry. Allowing for her fury to blind all logical thoughts, she angrily cast the same spell upon the other girl's own face.

"Bloody..." Luce shook her head furiously, now realizing why she'd done that to Harry. "I'm sor-" she'd gone to apologize only to be cut off by a snatcher latching onto her waist, twisting her around so that she no longer faced Hermione's own deformed one.

"Let her go!" she heard Ron shout as Hermione had just been dragged next to her.

Whatever the brunette or Harry tried to say after was mostly muffled out by the massive lumps formed across their faces.

"You," the man clearly in charge pointed at Luce. "Bring her forward," he demanded.

She could hear Harry's sounds of protest as the snatcher lifted her up by the waist once more, doing as he was instructed.

"Now," the disgusting man licked his lips hungrily prior to getting down to business. "Tell me their names so that we can check our little list here."

Luce felt her heart pace pick up considerably. Would it be a good or bad thing to be on that parchment? Using common sense, she knew it had to be bad as these people were hunting all wizards who weren't pureblood…and Harry Potter, of course.

"Out with it lovely, we haven't got all day."

"I'm Lucinda Montgomery," again, she heard Harry's cries. He was most likely wondering when she'd lost her mind. "My father works for the ministry."

"The name is here," one of the snatchers spoke proudly. Luce hoped his stupidity wasn't contagious.

"Looks like this one will be joining us today," the man before her smirked in a suggestive way that caused Luce's stomach to churn. "And the others?" he asked, aware that they wouldn't be nearly as cooperative as this girl had been thus far.

Reeling through the names of those she'd encountered at Hogwarts, Luce struggled to come up with any more believable ones.

"Wait," the guy put a hand to her face before side stepping her.

Turning her head, Luce saw that he was making is way over to Harry.

"What happened to you two?" he pointed towards him and the girl at his left.

"They ate something poisonous," Luce tried covering for them, but was kept from continuing when the snatcher holding her punched her gut with force. All she could think about now was how hard it had become to breathe.

"You see this?" the man in charge ignored her completely and directed Fenrir's attention to the disfigured scar on Harry's forehead, "Looks like we won't be headed to the ministry after all."

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_1fanofthemarauders: _It really is! And thank you for keeping up with the reviews! I really appreciate it.

_Hm910ya: _Sorry that the last chapter was a bit sad. I hope this one didn't make it worse for you. You were right, though. Luce is a tough one. Thank you so much for reviewing yet again!

_andrearose15: _I reviewed your lovely story once more. Thank you for continuing to review mine! I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you'll continue to. And thanks for the compliment! It made me smile.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Escaping Evil

"Leave them in the cellar until I decide what to do with them," Bellatrix ordered, her voice venomous as she'd discovered the sword of Gryffindor upon them; the sword that should have been safely locked away in her vault at Gringotts.

Minutes after that instruction, the quartet found themselves in a dark room with no way out.

"Are you alright?" Ron was at Hermione's side seconds after he'd used his diluminator to light up the cell. Both she and Harry's faces were returning to their normal state now.

"Monty?" the sound caused all of them to turn in the direction it came from.

"Dean?" she stood slowly as her stomach still hurt immensely.

"Hello Harry," Luna spoke from Thomas' left. At her other side stood Ollivander and Griphook.

"How did you get here?" Dean rushed to Luce's side. The two hardly talked to one another these days, but that didn't stop him from caring for her.

"I could ask you the same," Luce smirked in spite of the situation they were all in. That was simply how she dealt with things. Sarcasm was the cure with her.

A firm hand upon her own reminded her, however, that Harry was just as much of a cure as sarcasm was.

"The light, Ron," Hermione hissed once she heard footsteps making their way back to the cellar. Thinking ever quickly, she pulled Harry away from Luce and went towards the darker part of the room to avoid being seen with their newly recovered faces.

"You two," Pettigrew pointed his wand at Ron and Luce, "come with me," he ordered timidly.

Said duo peered at each other for a moment, debating if they should go or just attack him.

"Don't do anything reckless children," they heard Ollivander advise to most likely all of them. Luce knew Harry and Hermione were struggling to simply let their loved ones go just as she and Ron were having a hard time leaving to what could be their deaths.

"C'mon Lu," Ron kept his narrowed eyes upon Pettigrew as he latched onto his friend's hand, hoping to reassure the both of them.

Once they stood outside the cell, the pathetic man locked it and shoved Luce and himself forward.

…

"Now," Bellatrix twirled her wand, her expression deathly as the two seventeen year olds stood unwillingly before her. Each had a deatheater keeping them not only firmly in place, but far enough apart from the other so that they couldn't try anything. "Tell me how you managed to break into my vault," she suddenly shrieked, causing Luce to jump slightly.

"We didn't break into anything," Ron spat, unafraid as his anger took over.

Just then, Luce felt an unbearable amount of pain surge throughout her body, causing the deatheater to support all of her weight as she screamed for all she was worth.

"Every time you lie, this one pays the price," Bellatrix enlightened him in a sing-song tone that only further proved her insanity. "Let's try this again, shall we?" she pointed her wand at Luce once more, "How did you break into my fault?"

…

Down in the cellar, Harry was losing his mind. Pacing back and forth frantically, no one could relax him.

"We can't just stand here!" Dean protested, fearing for his friend as much as Hermione was. Harry's fear was something none of them could compare to given the circumstances.

"I know, alright? I'm trying to think!" Hermione told him, her hands gripping tightly to her hair.

Right after she'd defended herself, Luce's screams faded. They all instantly feared the worst.

Hearing footsteps approach once more, Hermione pulled Harry into the darkness again, however with some help this time as he refused to go with ease.

"Don't be stupid," Dean warned; tugging on his left arm as Hermione held to his right.

"We can't just leave her-" he began, still struggling.

"You'll only make matters worse by turning yourself in, Harry," Hermione reminded him, barely holding herself together.

"Goblin," a different deatheater entered the cellar now, "with me."

Seeing no use in fighting, Griphook began moving towards the man that soon after fell unconscious.

"Dobby?" he couldn't believe speaking to the broken piece of enchanted mirror he'd kept stashed in his sock had actually worked. In a moment of desperation, he had pleaded to the man he thought he'd seen within its reflection previously.

"Who gets his wand?" the elf asked Harry, holding it between his tiny hands.

The group had never felt so relieved.

…

Once Ron apparated the lot of them to Bill and Fleur's cottage, Hermione noticed Dobby had been injured.

"Would you like for me to heal it for you?" she asked him, peering at the gash upon his scrawny arm.

With a snap of his fingers, the wound disappeared. "Nothing Dobby cannot fix, Miss," he assured with a lopsided grin.

Weakly smiling back, she redirected her attention to Luce.

Currently, the girl remained passed out within Harry's arms. Fortunately, she suffered no external injuries (aside from the bruise on her stomach). Unfortunately, none of them could say whether or not she'd be sane upon awakening.

Carrying her, and supporting Ollivander into the cottage, they could only hope.

…

"How is she?" Bill asked his brother that evening as the two, along with Hermione and Fleur, sat within the living room whilst the others recovered. Harry had remained stubborn in his decision to stay by Luce's side.

"She's still unconscious," Hermione answered for Ron. The redhead was simply too guilt-ridden for words at the moment.

"There was nothing you could've done," she tried reassuring him, a warm hand placed upon his back as they sat beside the other on the sofa.

Ron shook his head, not having it, "I could've lied or fought back," he swallowed hard to keep his emotions in check, "I could-"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, maybe?" Luce cut in, her voice faint.

"Lu," he stood, causing Hermione to do the same.

"How are you feeling?" the brunette inquired, standing aside so that Harry could slowly guide her to the loveseat.

"Splendid," she replied sarcastically upon sitting down. Harry was quick to follow and wrap an arm about her protectively.

"Honestly, Luce," Hermione reprimanded, still pleased that her friend seemed okay.

"Sore," she finally confessed, "but I'll live."

"Would you like some tea?" Fleur offered, not knowing how else she could help the girl.

"That would be nice," Luce smiled slightly, not truly desiring a drink, but wanting the woman to feel useful.

Smiling back, said blonde left for the kitchen, her husband in tow.

"I'm sorry, Luce, I-" Ron had started back up again.

"You did everything you could," Luce hushed him. "I don't blame you for anything, okay?"

Accepting it for now, Ron just nodded.

"So, what's next?" she broke the uneasy silence that had formed around her.

"You rest," Harry told her, leaving no room for debate. "We'll plan everything in the morning."

"But we don't have the time-" she tried, not wanting to seem weak.

"We have time to rest," Hermione promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she confirmed, feeling tired as well.

Luce rested her head upon Harry's shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly. The conscious trio merely smiled on sadly.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_1fanofthemarauders: _It's so frustrating, isn't it? No feedback makes a person not want to post. I feel like fanfiction should be a get what you give place where the readers review for the author and the writers write for the readers. Anyways, thank you so much for always reviewing! I really appreciate it.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Curtains Closing

A week later, Harry was running through the halls of Hogwarts with Luce, Hermione, and Ron, following not far behind. The battle against their school had begun hours ago, and now they were desperately trying to make their way towards the boathouse. There, Nagini could be found. If they were successful in this quest of theirs, they would be one step closer to defeating Voldemort and saving countless lives.

"Luce, what are you doing?" Harry all but shouted upon noticing his girlfriend randomly take off.

"Stupefy!" he watched her send one of the Carrows flying.

"Thanks for that," Fred told Luce sincerely as he hadn't noticed his oncoming attacker.

"Don't mention it," she breathed out, "try and be more aware though, yeah?"

The twin merely nodded, allowing Luce to get back to Harry.

"Thanks Lu," Ron also acknowledged her actions, not knowing what he would've done if he'd lost his brother.

"Anytime," she looked around, not wanting anymore surprises, "now, let's keep moving."

…

An hour had passed from the moment Luce had saved Fred. At this point, the quartet remained in the Great Hall, where all of the fallen could be found, along with those trying to grieve and recuperate.

"Lucy?" she looked around, trying to find the man who owned that recognizable voice.

"Dad!" she finally found him standing beside Kingsley, Tonks, and Lupin and practically ran over to him.

"You have so much explaining to do," he scolded halfheartedly whilst holding onto her with all of his strength.

"Later, okay?" she promised, not wishing to discuss anything right now. There was simply too much going on.

Slowly pulling away from his daughter, but keeping a firm hand upon her shoulder, he reluctantly agreed.

"Mr. Shacklebolt," Luce smiled tiredly, thereafter giving the man a one-armed hug.

"We'll get through this, Lucinda," he vowed, "I promise you that."

She merely nodded, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"We just wanted to thank you again, Alan," Tonks spoke now, "we wouldn't have stood a chance against those deatheaters alone," she peered up at her husband, more than grateful that they had made it through this much.

"You would've done the same for me," he waved it off.

"Still," she grinned, "I'll try and make things easier for you around work."

Alan chuckled at the pink-haired woman, "I'd appreciate that."

Having been too caught up in her reunion, Luce failed to notice Harry's departure.

"I'll be right back, alright?" she told her father, not sure if her words would follow through.

"Lucy…" he wasn't about to lose her.

"I promise, dad, please," Luce was beginning to worry.

"You've got five minutes," he sighed, unable to argue with the pleading look she was giving him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Inwardly hoping she'd get to see him again, Luce scurried over to Ron and Hermione.

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked, her tone betraying the calm mask she'd tried wearing.

Peering around, the duo began panicking with her.

"You don't think he turned himself in, do you?" Ron was the first to speak their mutual thoughts aloud.

"He wouldn't," Luce opted to remain in denial.

Just then, the Dark Lord's voice spoke to them once more, instructing for them all to walk outside.

"Should we go?" Dean had asked, standing not far from the trio with Ginny beneath his arm.

Feeling numb as she feared the worst, Luce replied in a monotone manner that only Ron had heard before, "It's not as if we've got anything left to lose."

…

Once Voldemort had proclaimed the body within Hagrid's arms to be not only dead, but to be her boyfriend as well, Luce had to be restrained with all of Alan and Kinglsey's strength. Ron and Hermione merely stood, frozen with unmasked fear, shock, and dismay while Minerva and Neville remained the only ones to verbally speak.

"No!" McGonagall had screeched louder than any of Luce's cries, sending chills through every student's bones as they never suspected such a sound could come from the typically stern woman.

Neville, just after Draco (the boy Luce once admired for his mask) fled to his mother, wasted no time in approaching the dark wizard.

He gave a speech that inspired many, but did little to remedy the grief in Luce's heart.

It hadn't been until Harry revealed himself to be very much alive and Neville cut the head off of Voldemort's snake that everything began making sense again.

…

"Did you see Mrs. Weasley kill Lestrange?" Kingsley spoke of the woman with much admiration.

"I didn't," Alan confessed as they sat within the Great Hall again. This time, however, the war was over. "I would've loved to, though," he remarked, a grin spread across his face. It was a fine day indeed.

Or at least it had been. When he looked away from Kingsley and into the crowd of celebratory wizards to see his daughter being kissed by none other than Harry Potter, he became a protective father once more.

"Leave them, Al," his mate advised, finding the scene amusing.

"You can't say you weren't the same at their age," Tonks cut in, also smiling.

"I'll give him today being that he saved our world," Alan told them, "but tomorrow, he's mine."

Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley merely laughed.

**Nineteen Years Later**

"You're sure you have everything?" she asked her son, aware that he was often quite forgetful.

"Yes, mum," her eldest all but whined. "Isn't it enough that I get this from grandfather all year?"

"Don't sass me," Luce scolded, a smile playing on her lips as James turned out to be so much like her in personality. "And give your grandfather a break," she fixed the collar on his shirt, "it's only his second year teaching as it is and hardly needs your sarcastic remarks this year."

"I make no promises," he replied, smirking as he made his way through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Luce merely shook her head, unsure if she should swat or hug him. It was a debate that played through her mind all too often with that one.

"Gone already?" Harry made his way over after reassuring Albus that his first year was not one to worry about.

His wife nodded, "You'll have to catch him on the other side."

Harry shook his head just as Luce had, still not knowing how he lived with the two who had such a way with words. It could be truly maddening at times.

"We'll follow you," Luce told him, noticing that Albus was not about to go through the barrier alone.

After her husband agreed and led their son across, Luce took Lily's hand and quickly followed.

"Mummy," she looked down as her daughter had called for her. "Why can't I go?" the silver eyes that only she and James had inherited shined sadly.

Kneeling down, Luce phrased her answer in a way that Lily would accept, "Wouldn't you rather go next year so that you can be with Hugo and Cassie?" she reminded the girl of the friends she so loved.

Lily huffed, "I guess," she still wasn't entirely pleased despite loving Ron and Hermione's son along with Dean and Ginny's daughter.

The scene put a smile on Harry's face as he made his way over to them. She'd looked like a miniature version of Luce in that moment.

"Where are the boys?" said woman asked, standing now.

"They're about to board," he let her know so that she could go and say her goodbyes.

Once she had done so, Luce sadly waved as the train left the station.

"They'll be okay," Harry had to remind her as they were leaving for several months.

"I know," she turned to him now as the Express continued to drift away. "Where's Lily?" she noted that their girl wasn't with Harry when she'd returned.

"She wanted to visit with Cassie," he informed her, hoping she'd be okay with his decision to let her go.

When she nodded, Harry assumed that she was.

When she kissed him, Harry knew that she was.

"I love you," she told him her forehead resting against his own.

"I love you too," he told her, leaning back to kiss her forehead tenderly.

"Now, let's go home, Potter," Luce smirked, recovering from her saddened state.

"I don't know why you still do that," Harry shook his head, "You're a Potter too."

"Your point?" she raised a brow, challenging him.

"I will win someday," Harry promised for what had to be the hundredth time.

"But you already have," Luce enlightened him, taking his hand as they began leaving the station.

Thinking of his family and the beautiful woman whose hand he currently held, he knew that she was, as always, right.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Hm910ya: _I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for continuing to review this story until the end. I hope it lived up to your expectations!

_Guest: _Hopefully you kept enjoying the story. Your compliments made my day. Thank you so much for reviewing!

_theeversoslightlywierdone: _I've really enjoyed writing this story and couldn't see myself stopping at any point. I believe I've only stopped midway through a fic once with 'Where is My Mind' and that was because I didn't know where to go with it anymore. That definitely was never the case with this one. I hope you enjoyed it until the end and thank you so much for reviewing! All that matters is that you did now as opposed to never, right? Love your name by the way.

_1fanofthemarauders: _I should hope so being that I get a smile each time you review! Thank you for the amazing ones you've left me. Let me know what you thought one last time, yeah?

**The end.**


End file.
